Tormenta
by Kath Klein
Summary: Akame respirou fundo, soltando o ar devagar. Não tinha entendido porque Boss havia lhe enviado aquela missão através de Wave, mas era bom ter uma missão para se focar e evitar pensamentos vazios que não a levariam a lugar nenhum, além de não resolverem sua eterna solidão. Se havia sobrevivido, era porque tinha algum motivo ainda. Precisava acreditar nisso para continuar a respirar.
1. Mate os Fantasmas

**_Sinopse:_**

 _Akame respirou fundo, soltando o ar devagar. Viu-se apoiada no galho de uma das copas das inúmeras árvores da floresta onde estava. A lua cheia dava ótima visibilidade para ela. Respirou fundo e soltou o ar devagar novamente._

 _Ainda não tinha entendido exatamente porque Boss havia lhe enviado aquela missão através de Wave, apesar de que… Balançou a cabeça de leve, Najenda era uma mulher inteligente, tinha enviado tropas para conter o inimigo, mas foram exterminadas assim como os vilarejos vizinhos. O único que ainda parecia se manter protegido era aquele, mas ela sabia que tinha algo errado._

 _Além disso, era bom ter uma missão para se focar e evitar pensamentos vazios que não a levariam a lugar nenhum, além de não resolverem sua eterna solidão. Se havia sobrevivido, era porque tinha algum motivo ainda. Precisava acreditar nisso para continuar a respirar._

 _~*~*~*~KK~*~*~*~KK~*~*~*~KK~*~*~*~_

 _ **Notas da Autora:** Este conto é um spin-off de uma fanfic que iniciou como uma continuação do anime Sakura Card Captor, mas acabou indo para uma história "original". Quem conhece o anime sabe que ele é um mahou shoujo e tal mas aí acabei transformando a história bem mais violenta e complexa! Tá mais para shounen… por conta das cenas de ação que gosto de escrever. Enfim, no final o "universo" criado na história de FEITICEIROS acabou tendo muito em comum com o anime Akame Ga Kill. Parece loucura? Eu sou louca mesmo. E o pior sou aquela louca que estuda de tudo (religiões, mitologias, lendas urbanas, bobeiras na internet, história geral, física, química e etc) para justificar e convencer o leitor que minhas loucuras fazem sentido. E ainda recebo ajuda nisto! Concluindo, foi impossível em certo momento não unir de forma bem conveniente para mim as duas histórias. Sendo assim, este pequeno conto é um spinoff da história mas focando apenas os personagens que eu trabalhei de Akame Ga Kill. Inclusive uma das cenas está incluída no capítulo 64 de Feiticeiros porém levemente modificada para o ponto de vista da história._

 _Não é necessário ler a história de FEITICEIROS para entender. Quem assistiu o anime de AgK vai entender sem problema. Eu espero, pelo menos. Tenham uma mente aberta, okay?! A história segue a risca o anime AgK e não o mangá, então é mesmo aquele final tristíssimo, que eu (assim como outros fãs) recusei a aceitar, apesar de saber que o anime não teria o mesmo impacto se fosse diferente. Em minha humilde opinião, o final do mangá foi um pouco decepcionante._

 _Ah! Também li Akame Ga Kill Zero, inclusive foi através dele que descobri mais sobre a personagem Akame e gostei mais ainda de escrever sobre ela. Então acabei usando algumas informações de AgK Zero._

 _Boa leitura!_

 _ **Notas iniciais:** Música Inspiração: Endless Sea - Storm version (Mar sem fim - Versão tempestuosa), do Álbum "The Gentle Storm" de Anneke van Giersbergen._

 _Atenção: existem duas versões de Endless Sea, as duas lindas, mas para este conto acho que a versão -Storm- ficou muito mais legal._

 _Disponível no link: watch?v=RYz59jekmGM_

* * *

 _ **Tormenta**_

 _ **FEITICEIROS - Spin-off**_

 _Por Kath Klein_

 **Mate os Fantasmas**

'Pediram para lhe entregar.' Wave estendeu o pedaço de papel para Akame que o pegou, colocando-o no bolso sem o ler. 'Sabiam que nos encontrariam hoje aqui. Deveria tomar mais cuidado, se alguém descobre que mantém essa rotina, será perigoso para você.'

Ela não respondeu, ainda tinha os olhos baixos enquanto brincava com a rosa vermelha que tinha nas mãos. Os dois estavam a frente do túmulo de Kurome na Floresta Kadai. Sempre se encontravam nos últimos anos no mesmo dia, no mesmo lugar.

'Como você está?' Ele perguntou observando de soslaio a garota de cabelos longos negros.

Akame respirou fundo e soltou o ar devagar, enquanto fechava melhor o sobretudo que protegia seu corpo da chuva fina. Inferno! Sempre garoava naquele maldito dia. Sempre.

'Estou bem.' Respondeu de maneira evasiva como sempre respondia a mesma pergunta.

'Soube que colocaram sua cabeça a prêmio.' Ele comentou ainda olhando para ela. 'Deveria se entregar de uma vez e esclarecer tudo. Não há motivos para você assumir tudo.'

Ela ainda ficou alguns segundos calada e percebeu que o homem soltou um murmúrio irritado.

'Os Night Raids era um grupo de assassinos pagos.' Ela finalmente começou a explicar para ele devagar. Tinha os olhos fixos na lápide com o nome da irmã. 'Eles precisam pagar pelos erros que cometeram. Najenda está ajudando a erguer a República e os outros não sobreviveram... Não me importo de pagar pelos meus crimes e dos meus companheiros.'

Wave soltou um suspiro inconformado. 'Você é tão ou mais teimosa que Kurome.'

Ela sorriu de leve. 'Somos irmãs…' Virou-se para o homem ao seu lado que a olhava com carinho. Wave era um bom homem, lembrava-lhe muito Tatsumi, sua inocência em acreditar nos outros e a gigantesca vontade de sempre fazer o certo e o bem. Seria um bom companheiro para Kurome, se ela estivesse viva.

'Por que não me deixa ajudá-la?' Ele perguntou com o olhar quase suplicante. 'Não tem como continuar vivendo como uma foragida. Já se passou muito tempo, Akame.'

Ela se abaixou e colocou a rosa vermelha perto da lápide da irmã. Levantou-se e voltou a fitá-lo com o rosto sereno.

'Eu estou bem. Não se preocupe, por favor.' Respondeu de forma gentil antes de dar um passo para trás. 'Até!' Despediu-se e virou-se, afastando-se do local. Fechou os olhos por alguns segundos e engoliu em seco. Ainda era dolorido demais lembrar-se do que tinha feito, mesmo sabendo que era o certo, principalmente para Kurome.

'Akame!' Ela ouviu a chamando e parou, virando a cabeça e observando Wave pelo ombro esquerdo. 'Mantenha-se viva.' Ele pediu e ela assentiu com a cabeça de leve antes de continuar seu caminho.

Não virou-se para trás novamente, mas sabia que Wave acompanhava-a até ela desaparecer da vista do homem.

Quando estava distante do local procurou o pedaço de papel úmido pela água da chuva que ele havia lhe entregado. Franziu a testa lendo o nome do vilarejo que ficava ao sul do antigo Império.

Estava havendo rumores que criaturas estavam atacando as pessoas e literalmente estraçalhando-as. Ela reconheceu a letra da "Boss". Era uma missão e ela nunca havia recusado uma. Se Najenda resolveu recorrer a ela era porque havia mais do que apenas algumas criaturas que o exército republicano, antes imperial, não pudesse combater. Ela havia lutado contra os soldados no dia da revolução, sabia o quanto eles eram fortes. Além disso, possuíam ainda várias armas imperiais disponíveis e defendendo a Nova República, apesar de saber que algumas estavam sendo indevidamente desviadas por alguns generais do alto escalão e antagonistas dos pensamentos de Najenda.

Franziu a testa de leve. O vilarejo de Tatsumi se localizava ao sul do país e pelo que se lembrava não muito distante do vilarejo indicado por Boss.

Sabia que não era uma armadilha para capturá-la. Se este fosse o objetivo de Najenda por algum motivo, não havia necessidade de mandá-la para tão longe. Talvez, Boss estivesse preocupada com sua segurança e sabendo que os outros generais do exército estavam loucos para ver sua cabeça pendurada em uma estaca no meio da praça principal, estava usando aquela missão para afastá-la do perigo. Isso era uma hipótese a ser considerada… Trincou os dentes, estava justamente no meio de uma investigação sobre o desvio de armas imperiais, não gostaria de se afastar agora da Capital. Droga!

Assim como no período Imperial, havia maçãs podres no exército que instaurou a ditadura militar. O plano de Najenda era que esta ditadura perdurasse pouco, apenas para reerguer um país completamente destroçado pelo ex-Primeiro Ministro louco. A ditadura seria apenas para reorganizar a situação e preparar para as eleições e finalmente instaurar a democracia.

No entanto, uma ala bem grande do exército agia como no Império. Najenda estava tentando de tudo descobrir os traidores dos ideais revolucionários e eliminá-los. Sorriu de lado, ela é quem era a encarregada de arrancar as maçãs podres da macieira. Agir pelas sombras continuava a ser vantajoso e principalmente, necessário para construir o país pelo qual tantos morreram lutando. Ela tinha essa responsabilidade. Não era apenas os crimes de seus companheiros que estava sobre seus ombros, mas o ideal de cada um deles. E ela honraria esta responsabilidade.

Soltou um suspiro, irritada pensando que por outro lado, Boss sabia que nenhum daqueles generais babacas conseguiriam pegá-la. A viagem seria longa. Vários dias, talvez fosse uma boa pegar um cavalo para usar como meio de transporte. Era mais sensato planejar um pouco melhor a viagem. Agora gostaria apenas de chegar em casa e se secar.

Após algumas horas, parou em frente a antiga sede do grupo de assassinos. Não estava conseguindo manter o lugar de forma adequada. Passava mais tempo andando pelo país tentando pelas sombras ajudar Boss e proteger as pessoas comuns contra os demônios que habitavam o país. Demônios e homens tão ou mais perversos que os seres das trevas.

Os Generais estavam a sua caça pois ela já tinha obtido provas e eliminado alguns elementos corruptos da cúpula da república que estavam atrapalhando a evolução do país em prol de seus próprios interesses. No final, não havia muita diferença entre Império ou República… sempre haveria pessoas gananciosas e maldosas que eram capazes de fazer atrocidades contra os mais fracos.

 _ **Ras! Aan boord!**_

 _(Todos a bordo!)_

Essa havia sido a sua decisão quando em vez de seguir as ordens de seus superiores do Império e matar a Ex-general traidora Najenda, aliou-se a ela e aos Night Raid. Faziam o trabalho sujo. Continuou a sujar as mãos de sangue como sempre desde tenra idade. Mas seus alvos seriam escolhidos segundo o seu código de conduta. O seu coração.

 ** _The wind across the water_**

 _(O vento sobre a água)_

 ** _Is carrying my words_**

 _(Carrega minhas palavras)_

 ** _Hoping they will reach you_**

 _(Espero que elas cheguem até você)_

 ** _Wishing I'll endure_**

 _(Espero suportar)_

Soltou um suspiro cansado, entrando pela porta e olhando para o ambiente escuro e vazio. Era estranho como às vezes, em seus delírios devida a imensa solidão que vivia, conseguia ouvir a voz de Leona tagarelando ou de Mine reclamando de alguma coisa, normalmente reclamando de Tatsumi ou Chelsea. Sorriu balançando a cabeça de leve e tirando o sobretudo encharcado. Não acreditava muito em vida após a morte, mas depois de perder tantas pessoas queridas realmente desejava no fundo de sua alma acreditar que eles estariam todos juntos, rindo e se divertindo em algum lugar repleto de paz e felicidade como todos almejavam que seria o país após a revolução.

Caminhou com passos arrastados até o andar de cima, atravessando o corredor iluminado pela lua que começava a surgir atrás das nuvens negras dissipadas pela chuva. Entrou no quarto, passando as mãos pelos braços tentando se aquecer. Jogou a cabeça para trás e a inclinou de um lado para o outro, tentando relaxar os músculos do pescoço. Reencontrar-se com Kurome sempre a deixava tensa.

Era como se realmente revivesse cada segundo daquele dia. Desde o encontro com a irmã na igreja, a conversa, a luta contra o demônio juntas, a luta entre as duas, o momento que atravessou Murasame pelo corpo da irmã e a segurou nos braços antes de morrer. Ela estava com o rosto suave. Um leve sorriso nos lábios. Kurome tinha encontrado a paz. Era isso que precisava acreditar ou enlouqueceria.

Tirou Murasame da cintura e caminhou até o cômodo, colocando-a em cima do móvel. Seus olhos desviaram para o ídolo de barro a poucos centímetros da perigosa katana. Estreitou os olhos no objeto e sorriu de leve.

'Ele também deve estar num lugar maravilhoso.' Sussurrou, sorrindo de leve. Estendeu o braço e pegou o objeto. Sentia falta de todos. Mas sentia muita saudades dele. Fechou os olhos lembrando-se que ele lhe falou que era tempo deles pararem de perder as pessoas que lhes eram importantes. Sorriu de leve lembrando-se quando o abraçou, chorando no peito do rapaz e ele a envolveu com tanto carinho, esperando de forma paciente que ela se recuperasse. Nunca havia recebido tanto carinho de alguém antes. Nunca havia se sentido tão acolhida como havia sentido entre os braços dele.

 ** _What I'd give_**

 _(Eu daria tudo)_

 ** _To hold you in my arms_**

 _(Para ter você nos braços)_

 ** _And be together_**

 _(e ficarmos juntos)_

 ** _Though the sea_**

 _(Embora o mar)_

 ** _Has called your name_**

 _(tenha chamado por você)_

 ** _In ever sweet surrender_**

 _(Em vez de nos entregarmos)_

 ** _We will find our way_**

 _(Encontraremos nosso caminho)_

Soltou um suspiro triste e dolorido. Apertou o ídolo de barro que tinha na mão. Lembrava-se de forma clara dele prometendo que não morreria, que voltaria para casa, custe o que custasse, para que não a deixasse triste. Abriu os olhos e colocou o objeto sagrado no lugar de antes e se afastou.

Ele não pode cumpriu. Desculpou-se antes de morrer nos braços dela. Todos que ela amava, morreram nos braços dela. Justamente por isso decidiu não se aproximar de ninguém mais. Sabia que Wave se preocupava com ela e gostaria de ajudá-la. Najenda também gostaria que estivesse ao seu lado, mas havia decidido afastar-se de todos. Não queria mais passar pelo desespero e pela dor de segurar entre seus braços o corpo sem vida daqueles que lhe eram importantes.

Sentiu um arrepio percorrer sua espinha e os pelos do seu corpo se arrepiarem. Era melhor tirar a roupa molhada, colocar algo seco e quente no corpo ou poderia ficar doente. Também era melhor começar a fazer o jantar e alguma coisa para levar durante a viagem. Agora ela cozinhava sozinha e depois iria jantar sozinha. Sempre sozinha, era o que ela pensava sem saber que estava sendo admirada por um par de olhos verdes.

 ** _Your ship has left the harbour_**

 _(seu navio zarpou)_

 ** _On her way to distant shores_**

 _(a caminho de destinos distantes)_

 ** _May her arms protect you_**

 _(que ele lhe proteja)_

 ** _When the gale wind roars_**

 _(quando os vendavais rugirem)_

* * *

'Não deveria estar aqui!' A voz era dura e não escondia o tom de repreensão.

O rapaz de olhos verdes e cabelos claros virou o rosto e soltou um suspiro desencostando-se da parede onde estava com os braços cruzados.

'Estou de saco cheio de você no meu pé.' Respondeu irritado. 'Não estou fazendo nada demais.' Esclareceu ao seu supervisor que volta e meia sempre lhe atrapalhava quando descia para pelo menos "vê-la".

Miguel franziu a testa, encarando-o. 'Deveria já ter superado este tipo de desejos carnais, Azrael!'

'Deveria já ter superado muitas outras coisas.' O rapaz rebateu. 'Já fiz o que me mandou. Fui rápido como sempre. Posso fazer o que eu quiser enquanto não tenho nenhuma outra missão.'

'Não está certo você ficar estreitando-a. Ela é seu alter-ego. Não deve sentir isso por ela.'

Tatsumi encarou-o com o rosto sério. 'E o que acha que eu sinto por ela? Você sabe do que está falando?'

'Você voltou a ser um arcanjo. Não é mais um homem que sente desejo por uma mulher e principalmente que fica estreitando-a enquanto ela troca de roupas.'

'Vá a merda.' Ele respondeu contrariado, afastando-se do seu supervisor.

Estava para atravessar a parede, mas antes olhou para trás e sorri de leve observando Akame prendendo os cabelos como sempre fazia antes de começar a cozinhar. Lembrava-se que era uma das poucas oportunidades que tinha para admirar o pescoço dela. Como se arrependia de não ter beijado-o quando estava ainda vivo. Soltou um suspiro, finalmente saindo do local e pousando no gramado caminhou com passos duros, sabendo que estava sendo seguido por Miguel. Inferno!

'Se continuar assim acabará caindo!' Ouviu seu supervisor. 'Novamente!'

'Quem sabe não é exatamente isso que eu quero.'

Miguel segurou o braço dele, obrigando-o a parar de caminhar e encará-lo. 'Você tem um potencial enorme…'

'Para matar…' Ele o interrompeu. 'Você já me falou isso.' Concluiu entre os dentes. 'Eliminei aqueles malditos demônios que estavam tentando sair do plano inferior. Já fiz o que me mandou. Me deixe em paz agora! Anjos também deveriam ter momentos de paz, não?'

O arcanjo sentiu o tom debochado e trincou os dentes.

'Sabe muito bem que Luxúria é pecado para humanos e principalmente para seres como nós. Se continuar com essa obsessão por essa guardiã ficará estagnado, entendeu?'

Tatsumi ergueu o queixo de forma desafiadora. 'Desde que eu cumpra com a minha obrigação, o que eu faço não é da conta de ninguém… muito menos da sua.' Falou e puxou o braço com força, afastando-se de Miguel.

O par de asas apareceu nas costas dele que flexionou os joelhos de leve antes de levantar vôo e voltar para o que agora era sua casa, apesar de não ser o que considerava. O que queria era apenas ficar ao lado dela, mesmo que ela não pudesse vê-lo nem ouvi-lo. Queria apenas estar com ela, já que não poderia tê-la mais em seus braços. Nunca mais.

 ** _What I'd give to hold you_**

 _(Eu daria tudo para segurá-lo)_

 ** _In my arms and be together_**

 _(em meus braços e ficarmos juntos)_

 ** _On the sea of hope we sail_**

 _(Navegamos no mar de esperança)_

 ** _Calling saints and angels_**

 _(clamando por santos e anjos)_

 ** _To guide you on your trail_**

 _(Para guiá-lo em sua viagem)_

* * *

Akame ajeitou o capuz que cobria sua cabeça. Olhava de relance para a floresta que beirava a estrada de terra a qual galopava com o animal que havia comprado alguns dias atrás. Era um bom animal, forte e resistente para que a ajudasse a chegar mais rápido em seu destino.

Uma carroça com uma família de camponeses passou por ela e a cumprimentaram de forma alegre. Ela foi comedida. Não poderia encará-los ou as manchas em seu rosto e corpo, apesar de claras, poderiam chamar a atenção e levantar suspeitas com relação a ela. Seria melhor manter-se discreta. Estava tentando entender ainda porque Boss havia lhe enviado para aquela missão.

Voltou a ficar sozinha na estrada de terra, diminuiu o galope do animal puxando as rédeas de leve. Tinha algo errado. Sentia quando o perigo estava próximo, seu sexto sentido nunca havia falhado.

Olhou de esguelha para a direita e conseguia perceber a presença de alguns demônios. Olhou para a esquerda e também conseguiu perceber as mesmas presenças. Eram muitos. Tocou a mão de leve em Murasame. Estranhou eles não a atacarem. Olhou para frente e viu a entrada do vilarejo.

Diminuiu mais ainda o galope do cavalo, ao perceber que inevitavelmente havia chamado a atenção das pessoas humildes que habitavam aquele lugar. Puxou as rédeas, fazendo o animal parar e desceu com desenvoltura. Caminhou devagar observando o lugar e logo encontrou o que parecia uma hospedaria. Estava se dirigindo até ela quando sentiu alguma coisa batendo em sua perna direita. Franziu a testa observando a bola.

Logo estreitou os olhos no grupo de garotos que não deveriam nem ter mais de 10 anos cautelosos em se aproximarem dela para pegar a bola e continuar a brincadeira.

Akame abaixou-se e pegou a bola com as duas mãos. Inclinou a cabeça de leve e sorriu de leve. 'É de vocês, não?'

Um dos meninos deu um passo a frente, dava para perceber que ele estava com medo. 'Desculpe, moça. Poderia devolver?'

Ela rodou a bola nas mãos e encarou o menino. Crianças… elas são sempre as mais honestas.

'Claro…' Respondeu. 'Mas se você me responder se o que eu andei escutando sobre alguns demônios nesta região é verdade ou não.'

Os olhos do garoto se arregalaram. Os outros meninos também se mostraram tão surpresos quanto o que se mantinha à frente do grupo.

'Não deveria se meter nisto, moça. Pode ser perigoso para você.' Finalmente ele lhe respondeu algo.

Ela deu um passo à frente e se inclinou de leve para que seu rosto ficasse na altura ao do menino. 'Por que eles só atacam a noite?'

'Não fala nada, Akin!' Um dos garotos alertou o amigo. 'Não sabemos quem é ela.'

Akame desviou os olhos do menino e encarou o intrometido que deu se afastou, tremendo mais ainda de medo dela. Encarou novamente o que parecia ser mais corajoso e sorriu de leve. 'Que acordo os adultos fizeram para não os atacar durante o dia?' Perguntou com a voz suave e estendeu a bola para ele que a pegou sem desviar os olhos da desconhecida. Os dedos infantis tocaram de leve os dela e ela percebeu que ele estava tremendo.

'Três crianças. Meninas. Todas as noites.' Ele sussurrou e pegou a bola finalmente se afastando dela e indo de encontro com os colegas que correram para voltarem com a brincadeira.

Akame ergueu o corpo observando-os, olhou ao redor e reparou que realmente havia bem mais meninos brincando no lado de fora que o normal naquele tipo de vilarejo. Teria que esperar a noite, mas ainda não conseguia entender exatamente o que estava acontecendo. Tinha percebido muitas presenças, porque eles haviam exigido três meninas. Apenas três. Que tipo de demônios ou criaturas estaria para enfrentar?

Pegou as rédeas do animal que a acompanhava e começou a puxá-lo em direção a hospedaria. Estava com fome. Muita fome. Não percebeu nenhuma presença militar, nada. Najenda não permitiria que estivesse ocorrendo assassinatos sequenciados de meninas sem tomar nenhuma atitude.

Entrou no local e tirou o capuz da cabeça. Foi até o balcão e jogou algumas moedas sobre ele pedindo o prato do dia.

'Qualquer um que tenha carne.' Ela alertou para o senhor atrás do balcão.

Tocou Murasame de leve e reparou quando pararam atrás dela. Droga. Ela pensou que poderia ter pelo menos tido tempo para comer. Estava com fome e isso a deixava de muito mau humor.

'Então mandaram você?' Ouviu a voz masculina. 'A Assassina da Revolução.'

Ela suspirou sem se virar. 'Estou querendo apenas comer algo em paz.'

Ouviu um barulho surdo ao seu lado e apenas virou os olhos observando o rosto de um senhor, olhando-a com fúria. 'Acha mesmo que só você conseguirá detê-los? Eles vão matar a todos nós assim como mataram o vilarejo vizinho.'

Ela franziu a testa. O vilarejo vizinho era o de Tatsumi, estava pensando em passar por lá depois que finalizasse a missão dada por Najenda. Finalmente virou-se para o homem encarando-o com os olhos frios. 'De que merda você está falando?'

'Os militares tentaram acabar com eles enquanto estavam apenas atacando o vilarejo vizinho. Mataram todos! Todos!'

'Não queremos isso! Já temos um acordo. Vá embora e não se meta nisto.' Outro falou.

Ela cerrou os punhos. 'O vilarejo… Ele foi…'

'Ele foi totalmente dizimado.' O velho a cortou. 'Não sobrou ninguém, nenhum civil, nenhum militar, nem mesmo um animal conseguiu escapar deles.'

'Não se meta nisto. Vá embora e não interfira. Não queremos acabar como eles.'

'Estão mandando crianças como sacrifício.' Akame falou entre os dentes.

Os homens a fitaram e silêncio, dava para perceber o desconforto e a raiva deles, mas também o medo. Muito medo.

'O vilarejo ao lado estava prosperando. Haviam ganhado um quantia enorme de dinheiro. Estavam se recuperando dos tempos de miséria e fome. Estavam inclusive nos ajudando… Mas aí eles chegaram e mataram todos!'

'Eles quem?'

'Os três supostos heróis.'

'Os que enviaram dinheiro, agora vieram cobrar o que deram. Cobrar com sangue e morte.'

'De que merda estão falando?'

'Tatsumi, Sayo e Ieyasu!'

Agora foi a vez de Akame bater o punho no balcão fazendo inclusive um barulho muito mais alto e a madeira trincar. Ela se levantou, sem tirar os olhos do velho.

'Está falando merda, velho. Os três estão mortos.'

'Viraram demônios.'

'Não sejam idiotas! Existem muito mais do que apenas três criaturas rodeando vocês.' Ela falou entre os dentes, tentando manter a calma, mas sua vontade era cortar o pescoço do velho a sua frente por falar tamanha merda. Tatsumi tinha morrido para salvar centenas de pessoas. Salvou o país daquele Imperador louco e do porco do Primeiro Ministro. 'Deixe os mortos descansarem em paz. Não repasse para eles a covardia e medo de vocês. Eles morreram sofrendo demais para serem injuriados desta forma.' Ela voltou-se para o senhor atrás do balcão que acompanhava a discussão. 'Onde está a merda do meu almoço?'

O homem correu para cozinha e trouxe o prato com a refeição. Akame pegou um dos guardanapos e embrulhou sua comida. Não queria comer olhando para o rosto daqueles idiotas.

'Não estamos inventando nada!' Um dos homens falou fazendo-a reter-se na porta do estabelecimento. 'Eu mesmo vi os três e foram eles que vieram até nós exigir três sacrifícios por noite para evitar dizimarem todos.'

'Você disse que os viu?' Ela perguntou sobre o ombro direito. 'Diga-me... um deles tinha olhos verdes?'

Nenhum respondeu a pergunta dela. Ela soltou um suspiro cansada. 'Não manchem a imagem de quem morreu para salvá-los.'

'Então quem são os três?' Insistiram.

Akame sorriu de leve. 'Isso não importa. Todos eles... serão eliminados.' Ela respondeu saindo do local, deixando todos em silêncio apavorados.

* * *

 ** _Ras! Aan boord trossen los!_**

 _(Todos à bordo! Vamos zarpar!)_

 ** _One look at you and you_**

 _(Apenas olhar para você e você)_

 ** _Light up the sky and my emotions_**

 _(ilumina o céu e minhas emoções)_

Akame respirou fundo, soltando o ar devagar. Estava apoiada no galho de uma das copas das inúmeras árvores da floresta que cercava o vilarejo. A lua cheia dava ótima visibilidade para ela. Respirou fundo e soltou o ar devagar novamente.

Estreitou os olhos no grupo que caminhava em direção a estrada. Três meninas com cerca de 10 anos estavam a frente, encolhidas e chorando. Atrás delas, seguiam um grupo de homens.

Trincou os dentes, lembrando-se de quando ela e a irmã foram levadas para a tal iniciação e soltas na floresta para enfrentarem o frio, a fome e a morte. Haviam sobrevivido àquele maldito teste para depois serem separadas e treinadas como assassinas.

'Fiquem aqui.' Um dos homens falou de forma dura para as meninas que se abraçavam apavoradas.

'Vamos embora… Logo eles chegarão…' Ouviu outro resmungar, literalmente apavorado.

Akame desceu da árvore com a agilidade de um gato sem chamar atenção, observando os homens correndo para dentro do vilarejo onde acreditavam estar seguros.

"Covardes idiotas" Pensou, erguendo o corpo e levando a mão até Murasame que estava presa à sua cintura. Olhou sobre o ombro esquerdo, sentindo a presença dos demônios que se aproximavam de suas "oferendas". Teria que ser rápida.

Caminhou até as três garotas, que a olharam mais apavoradas, pensando que se tratava do inimigo.

'Corram.' Ela ordenou com a voz firme e baixa.

Uma das garotas levantou o rosto molhado e a encarou. 'Q-quem é você?'

Akame virou de costas para elas e soltou a lâmina de Murasame da bainha com o polegar. Estreitou os olhos nos vultos que começavam a se aproximar.

'Corram agora ou vão morrer aqui.' Ela alertou mais uma vez e ouviu os passos infantis atrás de si. Não desviou os olhos dos seres que se aproximavam e logo a luz lunar fora capaz de mostrar a ela quem eram os inimigos.

Tinham a forma humana. Eram homens e mulheres. Arregalou os olhos de leve ao perceber nas marcas pelos corpos similares às que ela mesma tinha marcadas no seu próprio corpo. Segurou a empunhadura da katana, apertando-a entre os dedos. Eram muitos.

Eles pararam observando-a também com o mesmo interesse. Um deles foi a frente e abriu um sorriso para ela. 'Oras se não é a humana que conseguiu controlar Murasame.'

Akame franziu a testa e flexionou de leve os joelhos, já em posição de se defender de qualquer ataque.

'Será que realmente ainda é humana?' Ele perguntou sem desviar os olhos dela. 'Por que não se junta a nós já que as marcas em seu corpo mostram que é uma de nós.'

'Humph.' Ela murmurou incomodada. 'Não deveriam estar aqui.'

'Não voltaremos para aquele inferno.' Ele falou olhando em volta. 'Agora entendo porque Murasame era tão fascinado pelos humanos.' Fitou a jovem novamente e abriu um sorriso perigoso. 'O sangue humano é maravilhoso. Corromper a alma humana é por demais prazerosa. Quanto mais inocente… mais fascinante.'

Ele deu alguns passos na direção dela sem desviar os olhos negros com a íris vermelha da assassina. 'Venha… junte-se a nós.'

Akame abaixou de leve a cabeça, flexionando mais os joelhos para pegar impulso e avançar em direção ao seu alvo. Desembainhou Murasame e, com velocidade sobrehumana, retalhou o demônio em questão de segundos. Os pedaços dele caíram ao chão formando uma poça de sangue perto dela que apontou a espada para os outros.

Jogou a katana para cima, pegando a empunhadura da espada ao contrário. Ao mesmo tempo em que os inimigos corriam na direção dela, tentando agarrá-la e abocanhá-la, a jovem os atacou, girando o corpo e golpeando-os com a afiada lâmina de sua arma imperial. Virou o corpo, jogando a cabeça para trás de leve para evitar de ser atingida por um dos demônios e segurou mais firme a espada, levantando-a para cortá-lo, literalmente, ao meio de baixo para cima.

Girou novamente o corpo, tentando escapar das investidas de vários adversários ao mesmo tempo e saltou por cima deles, golpeando-os com poderosos chutes enquanto as estocadas de sua katana contra eles tornavam-se cada vez mais precisas e violentas. O local da floresta onde a batalha de uma assassina contra o enorme grupo de demônios acontecia já estava repleto de poças de sangue pelo chão.

Akame sabia que não adiantava apenas acertá-los com Murasame. Eram demônios, com almas corrompidas. O veneno de sua arma imperial era inútil contra eles, seus golpes deveriam ser mais potentes e certeiros se quisesse sair viva daquele confronto.

Saltou por cima de um deles, pisando em sua cabeça para conseguir escapar da investida de outros que tentavam agarrá-la. De sua posição superior, estreitou os olhos nele, girou o corpo de forma ultra-rápida com a espada a sua frente, descendo em direção aos demônios para cortá-los em pedaços. Tocou o chão e rolou para a direita, novamente escapando de múltiplos ataques.

Sentiu a respiração ofegante pelo cansaço físico. Eram muitos e os golpes tinham que ser fortes para retalhá-los ou não deixariam de existir. Trincou os dentes, constatando que por mais que tivesse eliminado vários, ainda restavam muitos. Viu-se cercada por todos os lados.

Não conseguiria enfrentá-los de forma eficaz se também ficasse se preocupando em evitar que a atingissem, contaminando-a pelo veneno que carregavam em seus corpos.

Ergueu o corpo, seria melhor finalizar de uma vez com aquilo. Sabia que tinha que ser comedida ao usar aquele recurso, a única vez que o usou antes foi quando lutou contra Esdeath. Sabia que, quanto mais o utilizasse, mais se aproximaria da natureza daqueles contra quem lutava, afastando-se de sua humanidade.

Ponderou de forma rápida que o risco de controlar a corrupção de Murasame era menor do que lidar com o veneno daqueles que a cercavam.

Levantou a mão esquerda, aproximando a katana de sua palma para fazer o corte em sua pele e transformar-se temporariamente. Eliminaria todos aqueles demônios e salvaria a vida dos habitantes do vilarejo, além de vingar aqueles que foram dilacerados por eles. Essa era sua missão. Sorriu de leve, pronta para se cortar quando sentiu segurarem seu pulso esquerdo, afastando sua mão da lâmina de Murasame.

Virou o rosto assustada por não ter percebido a aproximação de qualquer inimigo, porém sua surpresa foi maior do que se tivesse sido alcançada por um dos demônios.

Arregalou os olhos e entreabriu os lábios sem conseguir acreditar que o rapaz de cabelos claros e olhos verdes estava ao seu lado. Ele estava morto! Ele havia morrido nos seus braços! Como podia estar ali?

'Não faça isso.' Ouviu a voz dele ainda sem conseguir acreditar. Sentia a mão dele segurando seu pulso com força, forçando-a a se afastar da lâmina.

 ** _Hijs Het zeil anker op!_**

 _(Içar a vela, levantar âncora)_

 ** _Return to me from the mist_**

 _(Volte para mim da névoa)_

 ** _Of the endless sea_**

 _(Do mar sem fim)_

'Ta-Tatsumi…' Balbuciou finalmente.

Ouviu a aproximação dos adversários e sentiu quando ele a puxou para desviarem do ataque dos demônios, evitando que fossem atingidos.

Balançou a cabeça de leve, tentando entender o que estava acontecendo. Quem sabe fosse uma alucinação de algum dos inimigos que a atingiu sem que ela percebesse.

'Eu estou com você, Akame.' Ele falou, finalmente soltando o pulso dela e segurando a espada que tinha em mãos a frente do corpo. 'Vamos mandá-los de volta para o inferno.'

Ela sorriu de leve. Talvez estivesse realmente sonhando ou tendo alguma alucinação de que ele estivesse ao seu lado. Não importava agora. Franziu a testa de leve, estreitando novamente os olhos no grupo e ficando na posição para reiniciar a batalha.

Sua mente voltou a se concentrar na sua missão de eliminar todas aquelas criaturas que estavam matando em seu país. Abaixou-se de leve, tocando a mão no chão e, novamente, pegou impulso para de forma rápida e mortal avançar sobre eles, golpeando-os com fúria de forma precisa. De forma sutil e com maestria, desviava de qualquer tentativa de acertá-la.

 ** _I vow to be courageous_**

 _(Prometo ser corajosa)_

 ** _Not allow myself undone_**

 _(Não permitir que se forme)_

 ** _A gentle storm within me_**

 _(Uma tormenta dentro de mim)_

 ** _My vigil has begun_**

 _(minha vigília começou)_

Apesar de tudo, não teve como seus olhos não cruzarem com os olhos verdes de Tatsumi que também lutava de forma violenta contra a outra parte do grupo. Ele estava mais rápido, ela constatou de forma satisfeita e orgulhosa.

Inclinou o corpo para trás, novamente evitando de ser atingida, flexionou a perna esquerda, pegando impulso e girando o corpo para acertar o demônio que tentara acertá-la. Ele não teve tempo de entender o que aconteceu nem de se levantar e ela já estava passando a mortal lâmina acima de seus ombros, decapitando-o.

Sentiu novamente a respiração ofegante pela luta intensa que travava com o que parecia ser um exército inteiro. Sentia a mão que segurava a empunhadura de Murasame melada de sangue. Nunca havia retalhado tantos inimigos de uma só vez.

Olhou para trás, sobre o ombro direito e arregalou os olhos de leve ao constatar que um dos demônios estava para golpeá-la pelas costas. Antes mesmo que pudesse desviar da emboscada, viu-o ser cortado ao meio de cima a baixo e os dois lados do antigo corpo humano caíram ao chão.

Observou Tatsumi erguer o corpo devagar depois de golpear o último deles. A espada que ele tinha na mão direita também estava com a lâmina coberta de sangue assim como a lâmina de Murasame.

Fitaram-se em silêncio, apenas ouvindo o vento que circulava pela floresta e não mais os ruídos das espadas golpeando sem trégua e os últimos gemidos dos adversários abatidos pelos dois assassinos. Também conseguiam ouvir as respirações ofegantes de ambos, que aos poucos se normalizavam, depois da batalha intensa sem conseguirem desviar os olhos um do outro.

'Akame…' Ele sussurrou e sorriu de leve.

Ela mordeu de leve o lábio inferior e, ao mesmo tempo que sentia a adrenalina diminuir, sentia-o tremendo sem motivo aparente.

'Tatsumi.' Ela conseguiu que o nome dele saísse de seus lábios enquanto seus olhos ardiam, mesmo ela lutando para não chorar na frente dele.

Ele deu um passo a frente e parou mais próximo a ela, levantando o braço para tocar de leve o rosto dela e secar com o polegar as lágrimas que saíam do canto dos olhos. Era bom demais sentir novamente a pele aveludada do rosto dela.

Os dois soltaram as espadas ao mesmo tempo, deixando-as cair no chão e se abraçaram com força. Akame abraçou-o pela cintura, sentindo-o envolvê-la de forma carinhosa.

 ** _What I'd give to hold you_**

 _(Eu daria tudo para segurá-lo)_

 ** _In my arms and be together_**

 _(em meus braços e ficarmos juntos)_

 ** _Though the waves have drown you in_**

 _(Mesmo que as ondas afogarem)_

 ** _My everlasting love for you_**

 _(meu eterno amor por você)_

 ** _Will keep you safe within_**

 _(Mantê-lo-á seguro)_

Akame pensou que nunca mais poderia estar no único lugar onde se sentiu tão amada. Não conseguia controlar as lágrimas que saíam de seus olhos como da outra vez que ele a abraçou daquela forma, mas diferente de quando ele a confortava pela morte da irmã, agora ela chorava de alegria e emoção por voltar a senti-lo. O cheiro dele era tão bom, afundou o rosto no peito dele sentindo-se aquecida e acolhida. Como havia sonhado e desejado voltar a se sentir daquela forma. Viva e não apenas um corpo vazio e que tentava apenas continuar a matar como obrigação. Senti-se aconchegada daquela forma voltava a fazer seu coração palpitar e lhe mostrar que ainda era capaz de amar.

Sorriu apertando-o entre seus braços quando percebeu que ele beijava demoradamente sua cabeça.

 ** _Ras! Aan boord trossen los!_**

 _(Todos à bordo! Vamos zarpar!)_

 ** _One look at you and you_**

 _(Apenas olhar para você e você)_

 ** _Light up the sky and my emotions_**

 _(ilumina o céu e minhas emoções)_

Ele respirou mais fundo voltando a sentir o perfume dos cabelos negros. Fechou os olhos aproveitando melhor o imenso prazer de sentir o pequeno e frágil corpo dela contra o seu. Como ele desejava mantê-la para sempre entre seus braços. Como deseja voltar a sentir o corpo quente de Akame e não apenas observá-la sem nunca poder tocá-la.

'Estava com saudades…' Ele murmurou ao ouvido dela.

'Eu também.' Ela respondeu de volta sem conseguir acreditar que estava novamente sentindo-o entre seus braços.

Se era um sonho, não queria acordar. Se era uma alucinação queria continuar intoxicada…

Subitamente, deixou de senti-lo entre seus braços e perdeu o apoio do corpo do rapaz, caindo no chão. Espalmou as mãos a frente e sentiu os joelhos baterem no chão de terra melada de sangue.

Abriu os olhos e voltou-se para trás, olhando para Tatsumi que se virou devagar para voltarem a se fitar. Ele trincou os dentes e cerrou os punhos.

Akame se levantou devagar sem desviar os olhos dele, ainda tentando entender o que tinha acontecido... o que estava acontecendo. Alguns segundos atrás estava nos braços dele, sentindo o calor do corpo dele contra o seu e agora sentia apenas o frio cortante daquela noite.

 ** _Hijs Het zeil anker op!_**

 _(Içar a vela, levantar âncora)_

 ** _Return to me from the mist_**

 _(Volte para mim da névoa)_

 ** _Of the endless sea_**

 _(Do mar sem fim)_

 ** _You'll be back from the endless sea_**

 _(Você voltará do mar sem fim)_

'Eu sinto muito, Akame…' Ele novamente se desculpou, sem esconder a decepção de não mais tê-la entre os seus braços.

Ela estendeu a mão na direção dele que fez o mesmo. Foi então que ela finalmente se deu conta do que estava acontecendo. Apesar de parecer que poderia tocá-lo se estendesse a mão, não o sentia mais. Era como um espectro a sua frente, uma ilusão.

 ** _Ras! Aan boord trossen los!_**

 _(Todos à bordo! Vamos zarpar!)_

 ** _One look at you and you_**

 _(Apenas olhar para você e você)_

 ** _Light up the sky and my emotions_**

 _(ilumina o céu e minhas emoções)_

'Que merda está acontecendo?' Akame perguntou sem conseguir conter as lágrimas de decepção e desespero agora.

'Eu vou estar sempre ao seu lado.' Ele respondeu sentindo o bolo se formar em sua garganta ao vê-la chorando na sua frente. Abaixou os rosto também sentindo os olhos arderem.

Akame tentou mais uma vez tocá-lo, mas sua mão passou por ele. Estava realmente diante de um fantasma. Ela deu um passo para trás, tropeçando num dos pedaços dos inimigos que os dois dizimaram e quase caindo. 'Por que isso? Por que, Tatsumi?!'

Ele levantou o rosto para ela e trincou os dentes. 'Estamos em planos diferentes… Eu estou morto!' Gritou. 'Sou um maldito fantasma!'

Akame balançou a cabeça de leve, voltou a dar um passo à frente para tocá-lo. Pouco tempo atrás estavam abraçados, o que tinha acontecido? Que brincadeira era aquela? Que merda estava acontecendo? Mostrava-se desorientada e confusa.

Ela fechou os olhos e abaixou o rosto sentindo as lágrimas rolarem pelo belo rosto de forma livre.

Ele tentou novamente tocá-la e tentar secar as lágrimas dela mas assim como tinha acontecido com Akame sentiu sua mão passa pelo corpo dela. Trincou os dentes novamente e levou uma das mãos até o rosto.

 ** _Hijs Het zeil anker op!_**

 _(Içar a vela, levantar âncora)_

 ** _Return to me from the mist_**

 _(Volte para mim da névoa)_

 ** _Of the endless sea_**

 _(Do mar sem fim)_

'Inferno.' Ela o ouviu sussurrar, chamando sua atenção. Voltou a fitá-lo e o viu com a mão no rosto tentando se controlar também pela situação em que estavam. Ele abaixou a mão, encarando-a nos olhos sem esconder também as próprias lágrimas. 'Este é o nosso inferno, Akame.'

Ela arregalou os olhos, vendo-o desaparecer aos poucos da sua frente. Foi até ele tentando segurá-lo, mas seus braços apenas cruzaram o ar.

'Você prometeu!' Ela gritou. 'Tatsumi!' Chamou-o mais uma vez antes que ele desaparecesse completamente da sua frente. Caiu de joelhos no chão e gritou de frustração, raiva e tristeza. 'Você… prometeu…' Sussurrou baixinho.

Akame não podia ver e nem sentir sua presença, mas observando-a com o mesmo misto de sentimentos que ela, o arcanjo permanecia atrás dela.

 ** _You return from the endless sea_**

 _(Retorne do mar sem fim)_

* * *

Najenda observava com o rosto sério a vista da enorme janela da sede da republica construída onde anteriormente era o palácio Imperial, destruído durante a revolução justamente pela teigu gigantesca controlada pelo último Imperador.

Atrás dela havia vários militares discutindo de forma incessante. Alguns gritavam e ameaçavam fisicamente uns aos outros. Ela era autoridade máxima da República e deveria intervir naquela confusão, mas estava preocupada demais com seu principal soldado. Faziam dias que não recebia notícias de Akame. Sabia o quanto a assassina era rápida em suas missões e aquela demora em receber notícias estava lhe deixando tensa.

Já havia perdido muitos homens para o que quer que estivesse acontecendo no sul do país. Recorreu a Akame porque os rumores eram os mais terríveis possíveis. A República estava num momento complicado, e a questão do sul poderia acabar aumentando a crise devido a grande perda de homens.

'General Najenda.' Ouviu a voz de Wave e virou o rosto desviando da vista da janela e observando-o pelo ombro esquerdo. Estava sentada numa cadeira de rodas. Seus movimentos estavam limitados. Sabia que seu fim estava próximo. Havia dado parte da sua energia vital para Sussano quando este lutou contra Esdeath.

Não falaram nada um para o outro, mas pelo rosto tenso do homem sabia que ele também estava preocupado com Akame. Ela tinha contado a ele que havia solicitado ajuda dela para a questão por isso não enviou mais homens para conter a situação.

Najenda deu um suspiro, estava totalmente alheia a gritaria dos militares atrás de si. Run tentava manter a ordem, mas seu tom já começava a mostrar irritação com relação a conduta deles.

'Nenhuma notícia?' Wave não conseguiu segurar.

Najenda apenas voltou-se novamente para a vista da Capital e fez um gesto leve negando com a cabeça. Levantou o braço mecânico e colocou um cigarro na boca, acendendo-o em seguida. Deu uma longa tragada e soltou a fumaça devagar. Os médicos mandaram ela parar de fumar, mas simplesmente ignorou aquela orientação.

A experiente ex-revolucionária olhou de soslaio para o relógio de pulso e novamente levantou os olhos para um ponto específico da paisagem. Forçou a vista e viu o primeiro sinal luminoso e fraco. "Missão Recebida". Segundo sinal. "Missão Aceita." Terceiro sinal. "Missão concluída". Aguardou mais alguns segundos esperando pelo quarto sinal que significava que ela estaria ferida ou precisaria de ajuda. Nada. Ficou até mais tempo do que o combinado pelo código delas.

Sorriu de leve, ao mesmo tempo que dava uma última e prazerosa tragada e em seguida apagar o cigarro no cinzeiro mesmo ainda estando pela metade.

Virou-se para Wave com um brilho intenso nos olhos. 'Vamos rapaz! Vamos controlar estes velhos enlouquecidos. A missão no sul foi concluída com sucesso…'

Wave olhou para o rosto satisfeito de Najenda sem entender. Franziu a testa e estava para perguntar do que ela estava falando quando se deu conta. Balançou a cabeça de leve. 'Como pode ter certeza?'

Najenda mexeu nos controles da cadeira que usava para se movimentar. 'Simplesmente porque nunca a missão enviada a ela não é finalizada. Lembre-se sempre disse, Wave. Isso poderá salvar sua vida.' Respondeu para o rapaz que a observou afastando e já falando com voz assertiva para os militares se calarem.

Wave desviou os olhos de Najenda e voltou a fitar a paisagem da Capital. Respirou fundo soltando o ar devagar. Sabia de quem exatamente ela estava falando, e sabia principalmente que ela estava certa. Akame sempre seria o principal soldado daquele país.

* * *

 _ **Notas finais:** Este é uma oneshot isolada que temporalmente se passa depois do final do Anime Akame ga Kill e antes da entrada dos personagens na história de Feiticeiros. Considerei conforme os exemplos de nossa história que após a queda do Império pelos revolucionários, uma República Militar foi instaurada e infelizmente ainda não democrática._

 _Considerei que depois da morte de Tatsumi e considerando o autosacrificio que ele fez para salvar os civis arriscando sua vida para parar a Teigu Imperial, ele está numa situação espiritual singular. Cada um acredita no que quer em relação vida após a morte._

 _A premissa que eu trabalho é de multi universos paralelos assim como a teoria das cordas, onde acima deles há o plano espiritual superior (paraíso, céu…) e abaixo deles o plano base inferior (o inferno, mundo das trevas…). O universo de Akame ga Kill seria considerado um universo primitivo onde humanos e demônios lutam por espaço._

 _Espero que tenham gostado. Tem outros ones planejado que são inspirados em algumas cenas específicas da história de Feiticeiros e que apenas trabalho melhor no contexto de Akame Ga Kill. Vou publicando conforme os capítulos da história principal serão publicados._

 _Dúvidas, discussões, reclamações… enfim… comentários, por favor. Lembrando que comentários ofensivos e intolerantes serão deletados e ignorados._

 _Obrigada_


	2. Mate a Solidão

.

 **TORMENTA**

 _ **FEITICEIROS - Spin-off**_

 _Por Kath Klein_

 **Mate a Solidão**

Akame fazia o curativo no machucado que tinha na perna. Maldita distração que a tinha deixado ser atingida por aquela bala, se tivesse atenta e não distraída em seus pensamentos teria percebido que estava sendo estreitada por um sniper. Tinha convivido com Mine suficiente para lembrar que a jovem garota de aparência delicada e vestidinho rosa conseguia acertar seus alvos a quase quilômetros de distância.

'Inferno!' Soltou passando a mão pelo rosto suado e trincando os dentes ao mesmo tempo que jogava o antisséptico no buraco que a bala havia feito na sua coxa direita. Por sorte, ele tinha atravessado a perna dela e não se alojando.

Apertou o pedaço de linho branco com força contra o ferimento tentando estancar o sangue. Olhou para o lado e pegou a garrafa de bebida e tomou um gole longo. O certo seria usar anestesia que tinha consigo para estas eventualidades, mas não gostaria de perder completamente a consciência. Além disso, não era médica nem nada, tinha aprendido aquilo com "papai", era muito melhor ficar "alta" do que anestesiada. Sempre!

Soltou uma risada, provavelmente o álcool já estava fazendo algum efeito para ela ter aquela subida alegria apesar da dor quase insuportável para qualquer ser humano comum.

'Sniper idiota. Se fosse Mine tinha acertado direto aqui?' Falou brincando para si mesma e tocando o dedo indicador na altura da testa entre os olhos. 'Ou aqui.' Riu de forma boba tocando na altura do coração. Balançou a cabeça. 'Acho que seria mesmo no coração…' Concluiu ao lembrar o rosto da ex-companheira a fitando decidida a salvar Tatsumi das garras de Esdeath.

Até mesmo ela que era uma tonta nestes assuntos tinha percebido o súbito interesse de Mine pelo rapaz. Antes o chamava de baka e imprestável, que não deveriam se colocar em risco por ele, mas naquela hora, sabia que a garota lutaria com todas as suas forças para salvar o rapaz da execução.

Caiu na gargalhada como idiota, concluindo de forma óbvia que Mine estava apaixonada por Tatsumi. Lembrava-se claramente da jovem de cabelos excêntricos rosas falando que ela seria uma idiota se tentasse salvar Tatsumi na primeira vez que o rapaz tinha sido sequestrado por Esdeath mas na segunda vez, estava disposta até mesmo a morrer para salvá-lo. Vai ver os dois já estavam até namorando naquela época e ela não tinha enxergado. Não via o que não queria. Simples assim.

Se Mine soubesse que ela tivesse algum interesse em Tatsumi era bem capaz mesmo de explodir sua cabeça… ou melhor seu coração. Riu novamente. Mas depois voltou a ficar séria. Estava bêbada e isso era um péssimo sinal. Voltou a focar na missão que era… o que era mesmo?! Ah sim! Limpar o ferimento e fazer aquela droga parar de sangrar.

Pegou mais um pedaço de pano limpo e trocou pelo já completamente encharcado de sangue. Trincou os dentes, aquilo estava doendo demais. Ah que se Dane! Tomou mais um gole da bebida, começando a achar o gosto do líquido agradável, bem diferente de sua opinião inicial, em que os primeiros goles foram a contra gosto e de forma forçada. Até que "papai" tinha razão em afirmar que era melhor que anestesia.

'Ainda bem que Leona deixou um estoque enooooooorme.'

Akame ria e falava alto seus pensamentos devido ao efeito do álcool no sangue.

'Merda!' Ralhou mais uma vez olhando para o machucado. Franziu a testa e estreitou os olhos no machucado. Nem estava doendo mais tanto assim. Riu novamente e colocou um dedo no buraco que o disparo atravessou. Será que demoraria quanto tempo para cicatrizar?

'Sniper idiota… Mine nunca erraria um alvo tão distraído e bobo como eu…'

Fora fácil para ela depois alcançá-lo e eliminá-lo rapidamente. Realmente tinha sido uma tonta em se deixar atingir por um idiota daqueles, o bom é que havia arrancado dele o nome de mais um membro do exército traidor aos ideais revolucionários. O cara tinha lhe dado o nome do seu próximo alvo, precisava apenas do okay de Boss. E precisava se recuperar rapidamente também.

'Merda…' Soltou novamente e tomou mais um gole da bebida quase finalizando a garrafa. Levantou-a e viu pelo vidro marrom transparente só o restinho no fundo da garrafa. Riu como boba e riu mais ainda quando achou que tinha visto através do vidro marrom a figura de Tatsumi a sua frente. Deveria ser alucinação, efeito da bebida.

Levou o gargalo a boca e virou a garrafa tomando o restinho que estava no fundo da garrafa. Riu ao levantar o rosto e continuar a ver Tatsumi olhando para ela com o rosto sério e os braços cruzados. Estava encostado na parede do quarto dela, perto da janela. Parecia bem bravo ou contrariado.

'Você gostava de beber junto com Leona, não é? Então não fique com esta cara para mim.' Alertou-o com a voz zombeteira.

Tatsumi arregalou os olhos de leve e descruzou os braços. 'Consegue me ver?'

Ela riu. 'Claro! Você é uma alucinação e eu estou bêbada! Esta era a bebida preferida de Leona…' Falou levantando o braço com a garrafa na mão e mostrando para ele o rótulo. 'Se era a preferida dela, era porque realmente deixava a gente muito, muito doido…' Esclareceu rindo.

Tatsumi caminhou até ela com o rosto preocupado. 'Está sangrando demais. Tentei lhe avisar sobre o sniper, mas você não me escutava. Ainda bem que ele errou.'

'Claro que errou.' Ela rebateu, colocando a garrafa na cama ao seu lado. 'Mine não erraria. Hei! Você a viu? Se você está morto como todos os outros... devem estar fazendo uma festa todos os dias seja lá onde estão, né? Estava pensando agora que ela explodiria minha cabeça se soubesse que eu gosto de você!' Falou imitando um revólver com a mão e levando até o lado da cabeça. 'Pown!' Continuou rindo e observando-o com o rosto amarrado.

'Gosta de mim… humph.'

'Tooodas as garotas gostam…' Ela reteve-se. 'Gostavam… acho que é o tempo verbal correto. Todas gostavam de Tatsumi.' Completou ainda em tom zombeteiro. 'Eu é que sobrevivi e fiquei com o tempo presente…'

'Está falando besteiras agora.' Ele falou incomodado, mas sentiu o rosto esquentar e desviou os olhos dela.

Akame não queria parar de colocá-lo em situação constrangedora. Estava divertido, não se divertia assim a muito tempo. 'Sabia que ela me deu uma encarada quando nos encontramos no corredor da sede para fugir e tentar salvar você da execução?'

Tatsumi estreitou os olhos na jovem, Akame estava com a língua solta demais. Normalmente ela sempre era quieta e de poucas palavras, era estranho vê-la tagarelando como Leona. Seus olhos foram até a garrafa de bebida ao lado da jovem.

'Você está bêbada.' Ele comentou.

Akame riu novamente. 'Você sempre pergunta ou faz observações óbvias, Tatsumi.' Ela esticou o corpo e fez uma cara tentando imitá-lo. 'Você realmente pretende matar essa garota?' Imitou a voz dele perguntando sobre Aria. Caiu na gargalhada.

'Hei! Hei! Chega! Você bebeu demais! Não precisava tanto.' Ele a advertiu aproximando-se dela, queria ajudá-la mas sabia que não poderia.

'Para de agir como bom rapaz! Você bebia junto com Leona e Lubbock o tempo todo, até cair bêbado no chão.' Ela rebateu, enquanto tentava de forma frustrada continuar a fazer o curativo.

'Humph…' Ele soltou contrariado com a observação dela. 'Se soubesse que eu morreria tão cedo, tinha era bebido muito mais.'

'Viu? Você está é com inveja porque eu posso beber e você não. Alucinações não bebem… só se eu quiser imaginar que você está bebendo.' Ela concluiu. Olhou para a garrafa vazia. 'Você como sempre deu azar, Tatsumi… a garrafa está vazia. Eu já bebi tudo.'

'É… acho que eu dei azar em tudo mesmo.'

'Eu bebo por você e por Leona… e por Lubbock...e por… hum… Mine não gostava muito de beber, só milkshake.' Falou rindo. 'Sheele! Guy!' Gritou mais alto lembrando-se do ex companheiro quando fazia parte da Elite dos Sete.

'Guy?' Tatsumi perguntou franzindo a testa.

Ela riu enquanto tentava amarrar o pano de linho no ferimento. 'Era um idiota que vivia bêbado e com dívidas de jogo e de prostitutas. Mas era apaixonado pela Cornélia…' Akame continuou falando de seu passado, o que era raríssimo. 'Pena que ela morreu… mas depois eu matei a idiota que a matou.'

'Akame… é melhor você descansar…'

'Não quero dormir.' Ela falou e sorriu para ele de forma debochada. 'E não vai ser você a me obrigar. Alucinações só fazem o que eu quiser…' Esclareceu a ele de uma vez. 'Bem… que eu queria que você cozinhasse para mim… mas acho que não dá, né?'

Ele a olhou contrariado, não gostava de vê-la daquela forma. Estava machucada e suja de terra, sangue e suor pela luta e também por conta da tortura que fez contra o inimigo para arrancar dele o nome do mandante do atentado contra ela. Tinha vontade de pegá-la nos braços e cuidar dela, como tantas vezes ela cuidava de seus ferimentos quando voltava machucado das missões.

'Por favor…' Ele pediu com a voz suave. 'Deite-se e tente descansar.'

Ela fez biquinho para ele e ele não teve como não achar graça. 'Estou com fome. Ainda não jantei.' Esclareceu tentando se levantar e cambaleando.

Tatsumi tentou segurá-la por reflexo e arregalou os olhos quando percebeu que conseguia fazer isso. Sorriu sem conseguir acreditar e a primeira coisa que fez foi puxá-la para poder abraçá-la.

Akame sorriu e suspirou. Deveria estar sonhando como acontecia às vezes. Sentiu ele beijando demoradamente a cabeça dela.

'É tão bom sentir você.' Ele comentou.

'Faz o jantar para mim?' Ela pediu. 'Yakiniku! Por favor…´Pediu com a voz dengosa.

'Você só pensa em carne…' Ele resmungou sorrindo. 'Vou fazer ramen!'

'De carne! Mais carne que macarrão… pouco macarrão... por favor…' Pediu novamente afundando o rosto no peito dele.

'Está bem.' Concordou por fim e ela sorriu jogando-se para trás e caindo de costas na cama.

Tatsumi sorriu observando-a se acomodando para dormir e aguardar a comida. Não sabia direito o que tinha acontecido, ainda estava tentando saber qual era o seu alcance quando estava fora do plano superior. Normalmente Akame não conseguia vê-lo nem ouvi-lo pelo que havia constatado. Não entendeu porque ela conseguia fazer isso agora. Levantou o braço e sorriu mais uma vez ao sentir os dedos da mão tocarem a perna dela que estava machucada. Poderia fazer de maneira correta aquele curativo.

Olhou para Akame e a viu com os olhos fechados e respirando de forma lenta. Tinha caído no sono. Ergueu o corpo e foi até o material de primeiros socorros, voltou a olhar para o corpo jogado na cama e pensou que ela estava suja demais, estava com o grande ferimento na perna, mas tinha vários arranhões pelo corpo. Seria melhor limpá-la e evitando assim que algum dos machucados infeccionasse. Depois que a limpasse e fizesse os curativos faria tanto ramen de carne como yakiniku que ela havia lhe pedido. Faria tudo que ela lhe pedisse.

* * *

Akame sentiu o sol no rosto e abriu os olhos devagar olhando para a janela do quarto por onde vinha os raios solares. Sorriu de maneira suave e voltou a fechar os olhos, aconchegando se melhor na cama macia e perfumada, apenas apreciando o calor solar.

Sentia a cabeça doendo e um pouco pesada, tinha bebido tanto no final das contas que havia caído no sono e sonhado com Tatsumi novamente. Abriu o sorriso lembrando-se de que havia sonhado que ele tinha lhe feito vários pratos de carne. Ele sabia cozinhar muito bem, não foi a toa que gostava de tê-lo como companheiro na cozinha para preparar as coisas.

'Apesar de que Susano cozinhava melhor.' Ela pensou alto lembrando-se da Teigu orgânica de boss. Sentia falta dele também… mesmo que fosse para muitos apenas uma teigu.

'Humph' Ouviu um murmúrio contrariado e abriu os olhos, franzindo a testa e observando Tatsumi ao lado de sua cama com os braços cruzados. 'Então você acha que realmente ele cozinhava melhor que eu?' Perguntou sem esconder o tom decepcionado.

Akame olhou para ele ainda com o rosto confuso. 'Acho que bebi demais.' Falou erguendo o corpo e sentando-se na cama. Colocou uma das mãos na cabeça e fechou os olhos. 'Minha cabeça está doendo demais.'

'Você não precisava ter exagerado daquela forma.' Ouviu novamente a voz de Tatsumi.

'Eu ainda estou ouvindo você. Preciso acordar… Tenho que falar com Boss sobre o próximo alvo.'

'Não!' Tatsumi falou de forma firme, fazendo-a voltar a abrir os olhos e encará-lo com o rosto confuso. 'Você precisa descansar. Recuperar-se. Está ferida demais. Precisa de um tempo até seu corpo voltar a ter força. Assim não conseguirá ajudar Najenda e ainda será alvo fácil.'

'Por… Por que estou vendo você?' Ela olhou para os lados. 'Estou no meu quarto mesmo?' Olhou para si e viu que estava limpa e com uma de suas poucas camisolas, inclusive uma que havia ganhado de Leona e que nunca havia usado por achar decotada e provocante demais. Franziu a testa olhando para si e depois voltou-se para Tatsumi. 'Como é que eu…' Voltou a se olhar e realmente confirmar que estava com a tal camisola. Arregalou os olhos de leve e tirou o lençol para observar o grande e caprichado curativo protegendo o ferimento da coxa direita. Levantou o rosto e encarou Tatsumi. 'Estou sonhando?'

Tatsumi sorriu de forma suave para ela e já responderia se o estômago dela não tivesse roncado informando que pelo visto e como ele esperava, ela acordou com fome depois de tanto tempo de cama e febre alta por conta dos machucados.

'Vou pegar o café da manhã para você.' Disse dando as costas para ela e caminhando para fora do quarto.

Akame observou-o sem entender. Coçou a cabeça sentindo-se realmente confusa. Não sabia se estava dormindo ou acordada. Viva ou morta. Reparou nos outros ferimentos tratados, tocou no ferimento da coxa e trincou os dentes. Sentiu a fisgada do machucado. Novamente olhou para si e sentiu o rosto esquentar, vendo-se com a camisola decotada. Ouviu os passos de Tatsumi e cobriu-se com o lençol até o pescoço.

Ele entrou com uma bandeja do tamanho que sabia exatamente qual era o apetite dela. Riu ao ver as estrelinhas nos olhos castanhos-avermelhados ao fitar a comida. Se ela estava por algum motivo envergonhada pela roupa que ele escolheu para colocar nela, pelo visto tinha perdido assim que viu a bandeja com a comida que ele colocou a sua frente e a qual ela começou a comer de forma rápida.

Tatsumi permaneceu próximo a cama dela. Debruçou-se sobre um móvel qualquer e cruzou os braços observando-a comer e exclamar elogios ao que ele tinha feito para ela. Sorriu realmente sentindo-se feliz em observá-la comer de forma animada como ela sempre fazia. Era bom vê-la daquela forma. Soltou uma gargalhada quando Akame falou sem graça que os korokkes dele estavam muito melhores do que os preparados por Susano.

'Está mentindo.' Ele rebateu em tom jocoso.

'Não!' Ela falou rapidamente. 'Susano não sabia fazer o massa corretamente. Não da maneira que eu gosto. Eu lhe ensinei a fazer como eu gosto.' Ela explicou.

Tatsumi concordou com a cabeça. Fazia sentido. Akame era sincera demais para falar algo só para ele se sentir melhor. Lembrava-se das vezes que Leona dava cascudos nela por falar de forma sincera sobre o peso e a aparência da vaidosa loira.

'Que bom que gostou.'

Ela acabou a refeição e olhou para ele que tirou a bandeja da frente dela.

'Por que estou lhe vendo?' Akame perguntou por fim.

'Não sei direito.' Ele respondeu de forma sincera. 'Acho que como você estava realmente numa situação ruim, o pessoal lá de cima…' Falou com o dedo indicador apontado para cima. 'Deixou que eu interviesse.' Expôs sua conclusão. 'Confesso que quando vi que poderia te tocar, não procurei saber o porquê.' Falou encolhendo os ombros. 'Depois quando eu voltar lá para cima pergunto para o Miguel.' Olhou para os lados. 'Ele ainda não veio encher o meu saco, então deve estar tudo de acordo com o que é permitido.'

'Miguel?'

'Meu supervisor…' Ele clarificou. 'Meu novo "Boss".' Completou de forma debochada, sabia disso. Mas não teve como não achar graça do que constatava.

'Hum… novo Boss…' Akame repetiu inclinando a cabeça. 'Então foi você que trocou minha roupa e fez os curativos?'

Ele acenou de forma positiva e desviou os olhos dela sentindo o rosto esquentar. Akame também desviou os olhos dele, envergonhada.

'Se te faz se sentir melhor… Já vi você sem roupa antes…' Disse encolhendo os ombros sem encará-la. 'Você só não conseguia me ver… E eu também sou um cavalheiro, não faria nada contigo desacordada. Foi apenas de maneira profissional como você sempre fez ao tirar minha roupa para verificar se eu estava com algum ferimento nas minhas primeiras missões.'

'Eu nunca tirei sua roupa íntima.' Ela rebateu. 'Aquela vez quem tirou foi a Leona e não, eu. Além disso, você vivia com o zíper da sua calça aberto.'

'Ah! Não tem porque você se lembrar disso!' Tatsumi rebateu voltando a fitá-la com o rosto vermelho.

Akame ficou séria novamente. 'Eu vi você se transformar em um monte de cristais de gelo e desaparecer com Esdeath. Não faz sentido eu vê-lo agora… inteiro… assim.' Falou inclinando a cabeça e observando-o.

Tatsumi ajeitou o corpo incomodado. 'Você viu o meu corpo, ser congelado e depois se quebrar. Eu estava ao seu lado quando ela fez isso.'

'Ao meu lado?'

Ele concordou com a cabeça. 'Estava preocupado se você voltaria ao normal ou não depois que se cortou com Murasame. Inicialmente não sabia… na verdade… não entendi que eu estava "morto".'

'Ah…' Ela soltou. 'Então quando se morre não se morre?' Perguntou confusa. 'Você sabe onde estão os outros?'

Tatsumi respondeu que sim com um gesto. 'Estão bem.' Sorriu de leve. 'Estão esperando a oportunidade de reencarnarem.'

'Reencarnarem?'

'A alma é imortal, Akame. Não se pode ressuscitar o corpo como eu pensava antes e acreditava ser possível achar uma teigu para fazer isso. O corpo morre… mas a Alma… a principal essência permanece… é eterna. Ao reencarnar, a alma ganha um novo corpo, uma nova chance, uma nova vida. Mas todas suas lembranças são apagadas para que o ciclo de evolução continue sem resquícios dos erros e falhas passadas. É uma nova chance de se começar do zero.'

Ela abriu um sorriso enorme. Tatsumi não teve como não se recriminar por ter sido tão lento ao constatar em como gostava dela. Sentia-se tão bem em apenas olhar para o rosto dela. Reparou que ela arregalou os olhos de repente, como se lembrasse de algo muito importante.

'Kurome?' Ela perguntou, tentando levantar-se, mas sentiu o ferimento da perna fisgar de dor, não permitindo que ela continuasse o movimento. Trincou os dentes. 'Você sabe onde está Kurome?'

Tatsumi se aproximou dela com o semblante sério. Abaixou-se, tocando um joelho no chão perto da cama dela. 'Kurome fez muitas coisas erradas sabendo que eram erradas, Akame. Sei que ela é muito importante para você…'

'O que aconteceu com ela depois que eu a…' Ela respirou fundo. 'Que eu a matei? Responda-me por favor!' Pediu com o rosto sério.

'Ela seguiria para o plano inferior, mas… está ainda esperando para ser julgada. Ela possui sentimentos muito fortes por você, sentimentos realmente nobres e verdadeiros. Isso faz com que ela esteja numa situação especial.'

Akame franziu a testa. 'Ela é uma boa menina… Eu sei disso.'

'Eu também… Mas não cabe a mim decidir isso.'

'Esdeath? Ela morreu com você. Ela deveria estar com você, não?'

Tatsumi rodou os olhos. Akame não estava entendendo direito as coisas. 'Esdeath morreu ao lado do meu corpo.' Tentou esclarecer mais uma vez. 'Ela está onde é apropriado. Está no plano inferior, junto com vários de nossos alvos.' Ele sorriu de lado. 'Principalmente o porco do primeiro ministro.'

'No inferno?' Ela perguntou. 'Existe mesmo?'

Tatsumi confirmou sorrindo de leve.

'Por que estou lhe vendo? Eu posso ver os outros?'

'Não…' Ele respondeu e ergueu o corpo voltando a ficar em pé ao lado da cama dela. Sentou-se na beirada, observando-a. 'Estou numa posição diferente. Vou ficar com você para ajudá-la a combater o mal que ainda está neste mundo. Mas infelizmente só posso ajudá-la a combater demônios. Não posso intervir quando o assunto é entre humanos. Aí cabe a cada um seguir o que chamamos de livre escolha. Por isso, Akame…' Ele falou segurando as mãos dela e a fitando de forma profunda. 'Você precisa se cuidar. Por mais que eu esteja sempre ao seu lado, não posso ajudá-la ou alerta-la quando seu inimigo é humano. E nós sabemos que existem humanos muito piores que demônios ou monstros.'

Akame abaixou os olhos observando as mãos dele apertando as dela. Era estranho sentir o calor das mãos dele, sendo que havia sentido a temperatura do corpo dele aos poucos diminuindo entre seus braços.

'Hei! Não pense apenas nisto… não quero que se lembre de mim apenas assim.' Tatsumi falou assustando-a. Ela puxou as mãos, afastando-se dele.

'Como…'

Ele soltou um suspiro pesado. 'Consigo… algumas vezes... saber o que está pensando.'

'Como o poder de Spector?'

'Mais ou menos.' Respondeu sem graça. 'Você me vê porque ainda está febril por conta dos machucados. Quando você se recuperar totalmente, provavelmente deixará de me ver.'

Ela desviou os olhos dele. 'Não é justo apenas você me ver e eu não poder vê-lo... só quando estou doente ou em combate…'

Tatsumi sorriu de forma triste observando-a. 'Acredite em mim… É muito dolorido estar ao seu lado e saber que você não pode me ver ou me ouvir. Que não posso tocá-la como eu gostaria…'

Ela voltou a fitá-lo com o rosto sério.

'Amo você, Akame.' Ele falou de forma firme. 'Eu sinto muito não ter lhe falado isso quando estava vivo. Deveria ter feito isso em vez de ter me desculpado.'

Ela arregalou os olhos. Abaixou o rosto, observando agora as mãos que estavam repousadas sobre o seu colo. Sentia um bolo na garganta e o coração bater de forma frenética.

'Eu… eu acho que… não sei… acho que eu também…' Akame falou de forma incerta. Não sabia direito o que era amor. 'Sinto muito a sua falta. Sinto tanto quanto a falta de Kurome…' Soltou um suspiro. 'Acho que até mais…' Voltou a fitá-lo. 'Você cozinha muito bem.'

Tatsumi sorriu para ela. 'Tive uma ótima instrutora de preparação de kokoris.'

Ela levantou o rosto para voltar a fitá-lo. Era bom poder encontrar-se com ele novamente. Nem que fosse apenas nas horas difíceis e complicadas. Ou quem sabe tudo não passasse de pura loucura da sua cabeça. Sorriu para ele, estava feliz por tê-lo ao seu lado. Não estava mais sozinha. Não completamente sozinha.

* * *

Akame caminhava entre as pessoas que passavam de forma apressada pelas ruas da capital. Estava com um vestido rosa, cabelos presos e maquiagem cobrindo as marcas em sua pele. Agradeceu a Chelsea que havia insistido em dar aulas de maquiagem mesmo achando que era ridículo e desnecessário.

Chelsea tinha passado pouco tempo com eles, mas sempre era muito simpática com ela. Além de sempre ter doces disponíveis a qualquer hora. Ela e Susano foram companheiros dela por pouco tempo, mas conviveu de forma intensa com eles. Susano e ela tinham como ponto em comum gostarem de cozinhar, havia aprendido a cozinhar pratos muito bons com ele, porém sempre a receita era em quantidade enorme pois faziam para muitos. Cozinhar apenas para ela era algo chato. Vivia sempre sozinha, Tatsumi havia desaparecido assim que ela havia se recuperado por completo. Ele tinha avisado sobre isso. E talvez fosse até o melhor. Ele estava morto não? Todos estavam mortos.

Porém era uma merda constatar que sentia falta de Chelsea, assim como sentia falta de Leona e suas risadas e histórias sem pé nem cabeça que ela narrava, contando vantagem sempre para ela. Chelsea e Leona assim como Tsukushi e até mesmo Martha tentavam fazê-la usar vestidos mais femininos e prendedores de cabelo. Respirou fundo e balançou a cabeça de leve, tinha que mantê-las no passado. Nenhuma existia mais. Nenhum deles existiam mais.

Fechou os olhos de forma dolorida. Droga! Quando a Elite dos Sete havia sido extinta depois do desaparecimento de "papai" e quando Murasame a aceitou, dando assim a certeza de que ele não voltaria mais, ficou como líder do grupo por um tempo até que cada um foi para um canto. Algumas vezes queria acreditar que todos estavam vivos ainda… Tsukushi, Green… gostaria que principalmente os dois estivessem vivos, mas sabia que isso era impossível. Bateu de leve em Murasame que estava presa a sua cintura fina por baixo do vestido. No final, apenas Murasame havia ficado ao lado dela.

Abriu os olhos, olhando para a Praça Heróica. Engoliu em seco ao ver o monumento feito em homenagem ao herói que morreu para salvar centenas de pessoas e havia derrotado a teigu imperial descontrolada. Sem querer parou de caminhar observando a estátua dourada a frente. Era uma cópia muito mal feita da Incursio desenvolvida, mas considerando as circunstâncias de como ela apareceu e não havendo nenhum registro sobre uma possível evolução daquela arma imperial, criaram a estátua de forma a parecer algo entre um anjo e um demônio.

Inclinou a cabeça de leve observando-a e sorriu de forma triste pensando na ironia. Tatsumi havia tentado lhe contar sobre a situação atual que ele estava. Tinha falado algo como ser guardião daquele universo. Falou algo sobre vários universos e o que eles existiam, ou melhor, o que ela existia era um dos menos desenvolvidos e com proximidade com o plano inferior por isso havia tantos demônios, violência, sangue e horror.

Será que realmente já existiam lugares melhores e em paz como ela e todos seus ex-companheiros almejavam? Esperava que sim, apesar de não acreditar totalmente nas explicações complexas que Tatsumi havia lhe dado.

Respirou fundo e soltou o ar devagar, ainda com os olhos cravados na estátua. Quando começou a sentir os olhos arderem, resolveu que já era demais. Virou o rosto e recomeçou a caminhar de forma decidida para onde havia recebido instruções para se encontrar com Najenda.

Caminhava olhando para os lados de forma cuidadosa. Sabia que existiam rumores de que ainda estava viva e não morta como a maioria dos Night Raids. E principalmente, a maioria dos militares a favor da ditadura estavam literalmente a caça dela, pois desconfiavam que ela é quem estava os caçando. Um a um.

Parou em frente ao um cartaz de "Procura-se" preso num dos muros. Sorriu de lado confirmando suas suspeitas. A foto era ainda a antiga. Ela estava de perfil com a franja cobrindo seus olhos. Não identificariam ela nunca por aquela foto.

'Militares idiotas.' Soltou e voltou a caminhar em direção ao seu destino. Olhou de relance para um relógio em uma vitrine de uma das lojas e constatou que estava um pouco adiantada, como sempre. Era o tempo de reconhecimento do local. Estratégia.

Um rapaz mexeu com ela, assobiando e comentando sobre sua beleza. Detestava isso. Olhou para ele de maneira tão dura que fez o rapaz arregalar os olhos assustado e se afastar sem saber exatamente porquê do pânico que sentiu ao receber o olhar duro da bela jovem de traços delicados.

Levantou o rosto olhando para o letreiro e soltou um suspiro. Era exatamente o local onde Boss havia marcado de encontrar-se com ela. Já fazia anos que as duas não se encontravam. Apenas trocavam correspondências. Não tinha entendido o porque daquela mudança de padrão, mas sabia que também poderia ser uma armadilha. Estava preparada caso fosse isso. Olhou para um lado e depois o outro, observando as pessoas passando de forma apressada e até certo ponto nervosa pelas ruas. A capital estava parecendo uma panela de pressão pronta para explodir. Haviam vários rumores sobre a quebra da aliança militar. Dois grupos estavam medindo forças e deixando no final das contas as pessoas de lado. Olhou novamente para o estabelecimento comercial e sorriu de leve lembrando-se de Lubbock. Suspirou novamente como se tentasse daquela forma buscar forças para enfrentar o que quer que estivesse vindo como sua missão. Entrou na livraria. Soube que um parente distante de Lubbock havia no final assumido a loja e com ajuda de Najenda manteve o estabelecimento. Provavelmente a experiente general fez questão de manter aquele refúgio dos Night Raid para alguma eventualidade.

Cumprimentou o atendente e falou que gostaria apenas de observar os títulos para ver se algum lhe interessava. O rapaz falou que ela poderia se sentir à vontade e qualquer dúvida, chamá-lo.

Andou pelos corredores estreitos entre as prateleiras. Reparou que apenas dois clientes também estavam fazendo o mesmo que ela falou que faria. Apenas vendo os títulos ou folheando algum livro que tenha lhe chamado mais a atenção.

Ouviu o barulho da porta abrindo e olhou de esguelha para a entrada observado Wave entrando por ela. Franziu a testa mostrando-se preocupada agora. O recado que havia recebido era que se encontraria com Najenda. Não esperava encontrá-lo. Será que Boss havia enviado-o no lugar dela ou foi apenas uma coincidência? Estava com seus sentidos todos em alerta. Tocou de leve em Murasame apenas para lhe dar a certeza que ela estava ali ao seu lado.

Wave entrou na loja e depois de cumprimentar o atendente olhou para os lados procurando algo ou alguém. Ele não era bom em se manter discreto. Assim que avistou a jovem de cabelos negros caminhou decidido até ela e a segurou pela mão puxando-a. Akame apenas deixou ser guiada por ele. Caminharam em direção ao fundo da loja.

Quando passaram por uma senhora que estava vendo alguns títulos e reparou no casal, soltou uma risadinha e comentou que os jovens apaixonados não perdem tempo e não conseguem ser discretos.

Akane sentiu que Wave segurou mais firme sua mão, puxando-a mais rápido. Estava nervoso. Tão nervoso quanto ela desconfortável em andar de mãos dadas com ele. Arregalou os olhos de leve, surpresa quando ele a empurrou de costas contra a parede e a abraçou.

'Avise-me quando ninguém estiver olhando.' Wave sussurrou ao ouvido dela.

Akame engoliu em seco, se a intenção era se passarem por um casal de enamorados estavam conseguindo e isso a deixava em uma situação desconfortável. Wave era parecido com Tatsumi, não fisicamente, mas em caráter e força de vontade. Isso a deixava de forma extremamente desconfortável com a aproximação dele. Wave não era Tatsumi.

Ela olhou sobre o ombro direito dele, atenta às pessoas da loja. Assim que reparou que ninguém reparava neles, deu o aviso e sentiu quando ele a empurrou, passando finalmente pela entrada do esconderijo dos Night Raids.

Akame tateou a parede de pedra e usando ela como guia, desceu a escada que sabia que existia. Wave foi atrás dela, fazendo o mesmo, após fechar de forma cuidadosa a entrada secreta.

'Está cheirando a mofo.' Ele reclamou e tampou a boca e o nariz com um lenço para evitar um espirro.

'Está a muitos anos fechado.' Ela respondeu e logo conseguiu achar o interruptor de um abajur que os iluminaria o suficiente para não chamar a atenção de ninguém dentro da loja.

'As paredes são espessas para serem anti ruídos mas não é recomendável trocarmos informações aqui.' Avisou olhando para o rapaz e cruzando os braços sobre o peito. 'Onde está a General Najenda?'

'Ela não pode vir.' Ele respondeu, olhando em volta. 'Então aqui era o famoso esconderijo dos Night Raids… humph… bem nas fuças do Primeiro Ministro.'

'Por que está aqui, Wave?' Foi direta. Sabia que alguma coisa estava fora do padrão, mas se reencontrar com Wave na antiga base dos Night Raid na Capital estava mais fora do padrão do que jamais imaginou.

'Najenda está doente.' Ele respondeu sem esconder o tom triste. 'Você sabe… quando ela deu parte da sua força para Susano durante a luta dele contra Esdeath…'

Akame fechou os olhos e assentiu com a cabeça, sabendo do que o rapaz estava falando. 'Ela está tão doente assim?'

'Não está bem. Está com os movimentos comprometidos, apesar da mente lúcida. Estão querendo obviamente substituí-la no comando da ditadura.'

"Merda!" Akame pensou estalando a língua e caminhando de um lado para o outro tentando controlar a irritabilidade e principalmente tentando manter a mente fria. Tinha que ser racional, mas pensar que Najenda estava de alguma forma próxima a morte era como lhe desse a certeza que logo estaria completamente sozinha e elas tinham tanto a fazer ainda. Os ideias revolucionários ainda não tinham sido completamente atingidos. A morte de Tatsumi, Leona e dos outros não poderia ser em vão. Ela não permitiria isso.

Wave observou a jovem caminhando devagar tentando controlar a irritabilidade. Estava com um vestido rosa e os cabelos negros presos, parecendo mais curtos. De costas, parecia muito com Kurome. O mesmo tom negro brilhante. Reparou que ela estava maquiada, nunca havia visto Kurome e muito menos Akame maquiada antes. Estava muito bonita. Parecia uma garota normal. Na verdade, normal não seria exatamente o correto. Um garota linda. Lindíssima.

'Está muito bonita, Akame.' Ele falou fazendo a jovem arregalar os olhos e fitá-lo por um segundo, logo depois desviando o rosto vermelho, pelo embaraço do elogio inesperado. 'Você lembra muito Kurome... Você é tão linda, tão forte e tão impressionante quanto ela.'

Akame encolheu os ombros de leve, constrangida. 'Você me lembra muito Tatsumi.' Ela comentou fitando um ponto qualquer no chão.

Wave estreitou os olhos nela e se aproximou devagar. 'Vocês… vocês tinham… enfim…' Soltou um suspiro. 'Lembro-me dele intervindo quando vocês duas lutaram… e depois quando ele…' Desviou os olhos dela. 'Ele a abraçou antes de morrer...'

'Hum…' Ela murmurou incomodada. 'Ele está morto.' Ela o alertou. Assim como tantos outros e sua irmã.

'Ainda pensa nele?' Wave perguntou.

Mas que droga Wave estava fazendo falando sobre aquele assunto? Akame pensava virando o rosto para evitar encará-lo e ele percebesse que a pergunta tinha mexido com ela. Como falaria para ele que não conseguia parar de pensar nele a ponto de ter alucinações com Tatsumi. Ele pensaria que ela era louca. O que no fundo começava a desconfiar que estivesse mesmo. Estava tão louca por viver completamente sozinha que estava tendo alucinações justamente com Tatsumi.

'Todos os…' Ela começou a tentar responder já que percebeu que ele a observava esperando pela maldita resposta. Percebeu que a voz tinha saído embargada. Pigarreou. 'Todos os dias lembro dos meus companheiros que morreram…' Comprimiu os lábios e engoliu em seco na tentativa ainda frustrada de tentar não passar emoção. 'Que morreram lutando por um país melhor.' Finalmente completou a frase.

Ficaram em silêncio algum tempo, até ela soltar um suspiro irritada e balançar a cabeça de leve, voltou a fitá-lo com o rosto sério. 'Se Najenda está doente desta forma, por que não convocam eleições de uma vez e implantam a democracia como o plano inicial?' Voltou a ser objetiva e focar na missão, como sempre.

'Não temos o apoio da maioria dos militares. Muitos querem continuar com a ditadura.' Wave respondeu.

'Assim apenas mudamos o poder de mãos. A ditadura seria apenas para implementar a república.'

'Eu sei disso. E continua a ser nossa meta, mas…' Wave reteve-se alguns segundos e balançou a cabeça de leve. 'O ser humano sempre será corruptível.'

'Inferno…' Ela falou entre os dentes e deu dois passos na direção dele, encarando-o, com o rosto mais fechado ainda. 'Muitos morreram, se sacrificaram para que o Império fosse derrubado e uma nova Era surgisse. Uma Era de paz e igualdade! Não vou permitir que o sacrifício deles tenham sido em vão.'

'E não serão!' Wave falou rapidamente. Tentou tocar o ombro dela, mas ela afastou-se.

Ficaram em silêncio alguns minutos. Akame tentava controlar a raiva e a tristeza pelas notícias sobre Najenda e sobre a República.

'Vou assumir o lugar de Najenda.' Wave falou, fazendo-a voltar a fitá-lo.

'Acha que está preparado?'

'Tenho que estar. Como você mesma falou, não posso deixar que o sacrifício de tantos, e de Najenda, sejam em vão. Vou assumir e tentar implementar a democracia que ela não conseguiu ainda.'

Akame assentiu. Confiava nas boas intenções de Wave, ele lhe lembrava muito Tatsumi, não só por conta de suas tengus, mas também pela inicial ingenuidade e vontade de fazer o certo. Não foi a toa que quando enxergou a verdade, mudou de lado, lutando ao lado deles contra o Imperador e o Primeiro Ministro.

'Confio em você.' Ela falou séria. 'Terá a minha lealdade assim como Najenda.'

Wave desviou os olhos dela por alguns segundo e depois voltou a fitá-la de forma profunda.

'Quero você ao meu lado.' Falou, fazendo-a franzir a testa, sem entender.

'Como eu falei, estarei ao seu lado.' Ela repetiu e arregalou os olhos quando ele deu alguns passos parando a sua frente e segurando o braço dela de maneira firme.

'Quero você ao meu lado.' Repetiu novamente. 'Fisicamente. Não tem porque você se manter nas sombras como está agora. Você virá comigo, darei um jeito de não tocarem em você.'

Akame inclinou a cabeça de leve, confusa. 'Do que está falando? É muito mais vantajoso que eu permaneça nas sombras. Além disso… concedendo o perdão ao Night Raid poderá ser usado como desculpa para não aceitarem você como substituto de Najenda.'

'Não importa!' Ele falou com o tom de voz mais alto, fazendo-a arregalar os olhos. Sentiu ele segurar seu outro braço e assustou-se mais ainda quando fora pega de surpresa pelo homem que abaixou o rosto e tocou seus lábios nos dela.

Akame piscou os olhos, tentando entender o que estava acontecendo e assim que o susto passou empurrou-o com força, afastando-o.

'O que pensa que está fazendo?' Ela perguntou entre os dentes. 'O que pensa que está fazendo, Wave?! Enlouqueceu?'

'Não! Quero me casar com você!' Falou de uma vez com o rosto sério.

Ela não sabia nem o que falar, tamanho foi a surpresa pela proposta dele.

'Kurome não está mais entre nós… Ela não voltará. Não posso ficar preso ao que sentia por ela. Preciso continuar minha vida.' Ele começou a falar. 'Já se passaram mais de dez anos, Akame.'

'Dez anos?' Ela repetiu franzindo a testa de leve, não tinha se dado conta que havia se passado tanto tempo, não era a toa que havia percebido o quanto Wave estava diferente, não era mais um rapaz de 18 anos. Nas ocasiões que eles se viam, sempre era de maneira rápida e normalmente em frente ao túmulo de Kurome.

'Sim… Quero me casar. Ter uma família, filhos… reconstruir este país para eles. Não posso ficar preso eternamente a um fantasma.'

Ela levou a mão até o rosto e balançou a cabeça de leve. 'Por que está me falando isso?'

'Por que quero me casar com você.' Ele respondeu e a viu fitá-lo novamente com os olhos assustados. Sorriu de leve. 'Como eu lhe disse… você é tão extraordinária quanto ela…'

Akame balançou a cabeça confusa. Wave só poderia ter enlouquecido e Najenda mais louca ainda por fazer ela se encontrar com ele para que propusesse tamanho absurdo.

'Por que não Akame?' Wave perguntou com a voz doce.

Ela o fitou por alguns segundo e logo abaixou o rosto levando a mão até ele para cobri-lo. Sabia que estava vermelha de embaraço.

'Você é a única pessoa no mundo que eu confio.' Wave voltou a tentar argumentar. 'E a única pessoa que acredito que conseguiria entregar meu coração.'

Akame balançou a cabeça de leve, sentindo os olhos arderem novamente. 'Por que isso?'

'Por que… oras… porque precisamos continuar nossas vidas. Precisamos continuar o trabalho daqueles que se foram. Porque…' Ele soltou outro suspiro. 'Por que sei que além de ser fascinado por você como era por Kurome, poderei amar você como um dia a amei. E farei de tudo para que você… que você seja capaz de me amar como amava-o.'

Permaneceram em silêncio por alguns minutos. Wave esperando a resposta de Akame, e ela tentando entender o que fazer. Tentando saber o que era o certo. O que deveria ser sua missão. Será que Najenda tinha mandado o recado para o encontro para que ela e Wave pudessem conversar? Será que Boss estava lhe dando uma missão? Casar-se com Wave seria esta missão para protegê-lo enquanto assumisse a república? Será que era isso?

'Eu… eu…' Ela começou a balbuciar, sem saber direito o que falar, quando ouviram um barulho seco de um dos objetos espalhados pelo cômodo cair no chão com força.

Ela franziu a testa, sentiu um arrepio percorrer sua espinha. Tinha impressão de que não estavam sozinhos. Olhou para os lados como se procurasse por alguém

" _Sempre estarei ao seu lado, Akame."_ Lembrou-se das palavras de Tatsumi quando o encontrou pela primeira vez. Ele tinha lhe dito que sempre estaria ao lado dela, mas nem sempre ela poderia vê-lo. Sentiu novamente um arrepio correr pela suas costas. Será que estava enlouquecendo tanto a ponto de achar que realmente Tatsumi estava ali com os dois?

'Preciso ir embora.' Declarou.

'Deve ser apenas um rato.' Wave tentou tranquilizá-la e esperando pela resposta da jovem.

Ela deu um passo para trás e levantou o rosto encarando o homem. 'Sinto muito. Não posso aceitar. Não é justo nem comigo e nem com você vivermos a sombra de Kurome e Tatsumi. Vamos deixá-los descansar em paz.'

Wave trincou os dentes. 'E o que é justo, Akame? É justo você continuar viver como uma criminosa?!'

'Eu sou uma criminosa.' Ela rebateu. 'Matei mais pessoas que qualquer um na época do Império. Talvez tantos quanto Esdeath. Não tenho como mudar o passado. O que posso fazer é ajudar você e os outros a continuar a erguer este país, tornando-o justo para todos.' Falou de maneira firme. 'Eu sempre seguirei o caminho que o meu coração me alertar que é o correto.' Declarou, virando-se e se afastando de Wave que cerrou os punhos.

'Akame…' Ele ainda a chamou.

'Você é um bom homem, Wave. Ache uma boa mulher para constituir uma família. Kurome ficaria muito feliz em saber que você está feliz. E eu também.'

'E por que não com você?' Rebateu mais uma vez.

'Porque… não há possibilidade de felicidade para mim.' Respondeu por fim, caminhando para a saída do cômodo, quando ouviu novamente o barulho de um objeto ser arremessado longe, virou-se para trás e fitou Wave que acabara descontando a raiva daquela forma.

Engoliu em seco, sinceramente esperava que apenas fosse coisa da cabeça dela acreditar que Tatsumi estivesse ali.

'Como eu lhe falei, serei fiel a você. Assuma assim que Najenda não conseguir mais manter o controle. Mande-me os nomes dos que devem ser eliminados. Najenda lhe ensinará como me contactar para enviar as missões.' Orientou-o, começando a subir a escadas de pedra que levavam para a parte de cima do estabelecimento. Esperava sinceramente que Wave encontrasse a felicidade, pois sabia que era isso que Kurome desejaria para ele. Era triste constatar que Wave ainda amava de forma tão profunda Kurome a ponto de achar que por ela ser parecida poderia transferir para ela os sentimentos que ele fortemente nutria pela irmã. Realmente fora uma pena Kurome não estar mais entre eles, Wave seria um ótimo companheiro para sua irmãzinha e sabia, tinha a esperança, que apesar de tudo, talvez Kurome seria capaz de superar todo o horror pelo que passou ao lado dele.

Quanto a ela própria… Enfim… estava assim como Wave presa aos seus sentimentos por Tatsumi, no fundo… depois de tudo que viveu, deveria estar enlouquecendo ao ter alucinações com ele, mas só o fato de já ter isso, lhe dava a certeza de que nunca conseguira superar aquele sentimento. Esperava que Wave fosse mais forte que ela. Esperava que ele superasse seu sentimento por Kurome e encontrasse a felicidade que ela não encontraria.

* * *

Tatsumi olhava com fúria para Wave. Como ele teve coragem de propor aquilo para ela? Cerrou os punhos, tinha tentado duas vezes acertá-lo com socos, primeiro por ter abraçado-a, depois por ter beijado-a e finalmente tivera coragem de propor aquilo para ela.

Levou uma das mãos até o rosto secando-o pelas lágrimas de desespero que havia derramado por medo dela aceitar a proposta dele. Desespero ou raiva… nem sabia mais. Inferno!

Observou Wave ainda caminhando de um lado para o outro inconformado com a recusa de Akame a sua proposta.

'Droga…' Ouviu o homem soltar entre os dentes enquanto passava a mão pelos cabelos. 'Eu faria você feliz, Akame… tenho certeza disso.' Ainda falou fazendo-o novamente mal se controlar de raiva dele ou de não poder dar-lhe um soco por aproximar-se daquela forma de Akame.

Olhou para cima vendo o vulto de Akame finalmente sair de maneira sorrateira do esconderijo dos Night Raid, deixando Wave sozinho. Correu até ela. Seguiria, protegeria de tudo… de todos. Atravessou a parede de pedras sem problemas e logo encontrou o corpo pequeno passando pelas prateleiras de forma ágil e finalmente saindo daquele lugar.

Novamente foi obrigado a secar o rosto, pelas malditas lágrimas de ódio que havia derramado enquanto presenciava a conversa dos dois. Não soube nem como conseguiu mover aquele maldito objeto tamanho era seu desespero quando pensou que ela aceitaria a proposta de Wave.

Logo estava ao lado de Akame que caminhava depressa pelas ruas da capital. Ela estava com o rosto baixo, pensou que seria perigoso ela estar sozinha. Pelo que havia constatado a capital ainda não havia se tornado um lugar seguro. Os militares estavam medindo forças em vez de realmente se preocuparem em melhorar a vida do povo e controlar a violência.

Akame estava linda vestida como uma jovem normal. Mesmo tentando ser discreta era impossível não chamar a atenção masculina. Não era a toa que Wave havia lhe proposto aquele absurdo. Merda! Ele era seu amigo! Não deveria cobiçar daquela forma a mulher que ele amava! Balançou a cabeça de leve pensando que Wave também não sabia dos dois… Ele tinha sido um idiota de descobrir que a amava apenas quando estava morrendo. Inferno!

Assim que a jovem virou a esquerda, numa rua deserta, apareceram três vultos. Akame soltou um suspiro contrariado. Queria ir para casa. A conversa com Wave havia feito com que ela lembrasse de momentos que tentava desesperadamente superar.

Os três homens se aproximaram dela com sorrisos maliciosos.

'Olá bonequinha…' Um falou com os olhos vidrados nela. 'O que uma linda jovenzinha como você está fazendo sozinha a esta hora? Não sabe que é perigoso? Existem lobos muito maus loucos para comer menininhas como você?'

Tatsumi trincou os dentes novamente. Idiotas. Vermes que deveriam ser eliminados da humanidade. Eram muito piores que demônios.

'Saiam da minha frente.' Ela falou irritada. Eles não tinham a encontrado num bom momento. Continuou a caminhar sem se intimidar, assustando os três com a atitude dela.

'Você é minha. Gosto de garotas destemidas assim…' Disse um brincando com uma adaga na mão esquerda. 'Vou adorar rasgar sua roupa e depois você toda.'

Akame percebeu quando ele se aproximou dela pela direita, segurou o punho dele, e puxando com força ao mesmo tempo que levantava a perna para com uma joelhada quebrar o braço do homem que soltou a adaga e gritou de dor. Os outros dois apesar do susto inicial pela reação da garota que julgaram indefesa, logo se aproximaram dela armados com faca e tacos.

'Use Murasame, Akame!' Tatsumi não se conteve em falar, mesmo sabendo que ela não o ouvia. 'Acabe logo com eles!'

Ele não entendia o porque dela não puxar a espada e acabar com aqueles vermes de uma vez, se fossem demônios, ele mesmo faria isso, mas como infelizmente eram humanos não podia intervir. Aquele tipo de ser humano era pior que muitos demônios que havia combatido. Irritava-o aquela limitação.

Akame abaixou-se desviando da investida de um deles que tentou acertá-la com o pedaço de madeira, esticou a perna e girou o corpo atingindo com força as pernas dele que caiu no chão, sem nem saber o que tinha acontecido. Ela se levantou e virou o corpo, fazendo o segundo que se aproximava correndo e irado de raiva passasse por ela, sem nem ao menos conseguir resvalar a lâmina da faca nela. Ergueu o braço e atingiu um cotovelada com força na costas dele que foi ao chão, na hora gritando de dor.

Akame pisou na mão dele, fazendo-o soltar a faca e se abaixou para pegá-la, olhou de soslaio para a direita vendo o primeiro que a atacou e que estava agora com o braço quebrado tentar fugir. Ela jogou a faca, rodando no ar e pegando-a pela lâmina, apenas para mirar melhor e soltar na direção dele acertando-o na nuca e fazendo-o tomar no chão morto.

Novamente percebeu a investida do que tinha o pedaço de madeira nas mãos como arma tentar lhe atingir novamente. Desviou de todas as investidas dele que tentava acertá-la de maneira furiosa, ainda mais reparando o rosto apático dela para ele. Como se ele fosse absolutamente nada. Ele atingiu um poste com força quebrando a madeira em duas. Uma metade ficou nas mãos dele e a outra seria lançada longe, se Akame não fosse rápida o suficiente para pegá-la e em dois movimentos rápidos cravar a parte pontiaguda formada pela quebra da madeira no pescoço do homem, espirrando sangue e sujando o belo kimono que ela usava, antes do corpo cair no chão se contorcendo antes de finalmente ficar estático e sem vida.

Ela soltou um suspiro cansado. Caminhou até o terceiro que tentará duas vezes se levantar para fugir, mas deveria ter duas ou três costelas quebradas pelo golpe fortíssimo dela. A mão que ela tinha pisado com força com o tamanco deveria estar quebrada. Ele se arrastou pedindo clemência para ela.

Akame caminhou devagar em direção a ele, tinha que finalizar com ele para não ter testemunhas de que a viram na capital. Detestava quando imploravam pela vida miserável deles sendo que ela sabia que eram capazes de tirar com requintes de crueldade a vida de qualquer um que fosse mais fraco que eles.

Era melhor ser rápida, logo os guardas apareceriam devido ao grito dos idiotas. Em dois passos alcançou o grande homem e com segurando a cabeça dele de forma firme a virou, ouvindo o barulho seco já conhecido dela pela quebra do pescoço. Soltou-o, vendo-o tombar a frente.

Ouviu ao longe passos, e deduziu que seriam a guarda. Voltou ao seu caminho. Queria sair o quanto antes da capital. Queria o quanto antes apenas tomar um banho e dormir mesmo que em volta de seus pesadelos.

Tatsumi observou os três corpos dos grandes homens jogados sem vida no chão. Sorriu de leve, entendendo finalmente que Akame optou por não usar Murasame pois os corpos seriam encontrados e logo perceberiam que eles foram envenenados pela perigosa teigu. Ela não queria deixar pistas de que esteve na capital. Ela era incrível. Não tinha como não ser mais fascinado por ela.

Logo apareceu um dos seus companheiros para levar a alma deles para serem julgados.

O certo seria seguir com ele, mas virou o rosto observando o vulto de Akame começar a desaparecer ao longe.

'Estou louco para levar aquela alí para ser julgada.' Ouviu o anjo comentar referindo-se a Akame. 'Ela é pior que qualquer demônio.' Completou.

'Vá cuidar do seu trabalho.' Ele falou contrariado começando a se afastar.

'Não virá comigo, Azrael?'

'Tenho mais o que fazer.' Respondeu contrariado.

'Reportarei isso a Miguel.' O outro ameaçou.

'Faça o que quiser.' Ele respondeu já correndo em direção por onde Akame havia partido. Queria ficar ao lado dela, mesmo que ela não pudesse vê-lo, ouvi-lo ou senti-lo. Queria estar apenas ao lado dela, já que não poderia senti-la novamente entre os seus braços. Ela poderia até pensar que estivesse sozinha, mas nunca estaria realmente só, ele sempre estaria ao lado dela.

 _ **Continua.**_


End file.
